Our final goodbye
by KirstyM
Summary: At Bella's 17th birthday, she hears the worst news ever. She ends up spending a lot of time in the hospital. There she meets a certain male nurse. How does he handle Bella's disease? And how does Bella handle the love she soon feels for him? R
1. Summary

**Hey,**

**Since my sister is away for the week, and I have to wait for her to write the second chapter of A forbidden love, I wanted to write something.**

**Since I really don't know what to do with Was it a dream? anymore… ( I might delete that one.) I came up with a new idea. Let me know if you like it..**

_Bella, a girl who's life got struck by the worst thing that could ever happen to you, illness. Hospital visits and tiredness are the result of this. But then she meets the new male nurse of the hospital, Edward Cullen. But how will Edward handle Bella's disease? And will this new happiness in Bella's life make her want to fight again?_

**Well, please let me know if you like the idea. And I'll try to get the first chapter up tomorrow or the day after.**


	2. Prologue Edward

**Thank you for the reviews and adding me to your story alert!**

**Since a few people asked me, Im planning on making this story All human. But I can always change my mind right? For now: All human :) **

**Prologue**

The First time I saw her, I was speechless. Even though she looked really sick, with all the tubes and the machines attached to her, her pale skin and her thin face. She was still the most beautiful human being I had EVER seen.

My dad made me work in this hospital, because he was the chief here. I didn't want to work here at first. My plan was to go to New York. But now… I am so glad he made me work here. Or else I would've never known Bella.

I get to see her every single day. Even when I'm not working, I go to the hospital, pretending I am. Just so I can see her.

And right now, I was ready to tell her something that might change my life forever.

As I walked into her room, I saw she was still sleeping. 'Bella?' She didn't move yet, so I started stroking her hair softly. Just watching her for a few minutes.

But as soon as I touched her hair, she started waking up. She opened her eyes slowly and I could see the pain, her constant pain in her eyes. And as always, I wished I could take it all away.

'Edward?' A small smile appeared on her lips. Lately it seemed like I was the only one who could make her smile.

'Hey…' I couldn't help but smile back at her.

'What's wrong? You said you wouldn't be here today.' I didn't even notice I was still stroking her hair.

'Bella there's…' I sighed and looked at her.

'What Edward.. tell me.'

'Bella. I'm… I'm in love with you…'

**Dun dun dun… what will Bella's answer be? Will she say she loves him too? Well, you'll have to wait a while for that. Cus this will happen much later in the story. Im hoping to get the first chapter up tonight!**


	3. Chapter 1 I'm sorry, Miss Swann

**So here it is everyone ;) The First chapter. I got all happy when I saw how many hits I got :D like 80 more than this morning Squeals**

**Just not that many reviews :( but lets hope that'll change soon ;)**

**Im sorry if this chapter will be a bit boring or anything. But I have to introduce everything you know…**

**Well let's get on with it then, I hope you'll like it anyway!**

**Chapter 1 – I'm sorry Miss Swann**

I've never really liked doctors. The first time I went to see one. They took away my tonsils. That was one point against them.

The second time was when I broke my arm and they had to set it back into place. Another point against them.

And right now? I'm thinking it'll be point three against them. I've been having headaches for months now. Sometimes I can't even go to school, because it hurts so much.

But since I was scared of doctors. I didn't want to go there. But right now, I have no choice. For the past few days, I've been throwing up like constantly.  
So I'm sitting in my dad's car driving to the hospital now. He made me go this time. I still didn't really want to go. But he told me I had no choice. Or else he'd get the doctor to our house himself.

My dad isn't someone who's always worried about me. Okay maybe he is, but he doesn't let me know if he's worried. But lately.. I see him looking at me with that frown on his forehead and I just know what's going through his mind. So that's why I went with him today. I want him to stop worrying about me, I'm sure I'm fine.

I got out of the car when we got to the hospital and I walked inside. The nurse behind the desk told us we had to go to the other side of the hospital.

When we got there I sat down in the waiting area and looked around. 'Dad? Do I really have to?'  
I saw him looking at me like I was crazy. 'Bella… you can't keep living like this.'

'Isabella Swann?' I looked up and saw a blonde doctor standing there. Well, at least I had a hot doctor. I smiled a little to myself and got up walking into the room with Charlie.

He shook both our hands and introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen. 'Please sit down…' I slowly sat down and looked at him. Deciding I might change my mind about doctors because of this one. He seemed very nice.

'So… your dad said on the phone that you've been having headaches for a while now?' He looked at me.

I nodded slow. 'Yes… for a few months now. And lately, it's only getting worse… last week I couldn't even go to school because it hurt so much… and since the day before yesterday I've been throwing up a lot.

I saw him write everything I was saying down. 'Okay, well… I am going to do a MRI scan on you. It'll show me a picture of your brain. Maybe we can find something on there…' He got up and made us follow him into a room down the hall.

I had to lay down on some thing after I changed into one of those hospital gowns. And it slowly moved into the machine.

'Okay Bella, try not to move okay? Or else we'll have to do it all again…'

'Okay…' I looked up in the machine and tried not to move my head.

After a while I slowly got moved out of it again. 'You did great Bella, well… that's it for today… I will call you next Thursday…'

I smiled and we said our goodbyes and we walked out. Great, the results on my birthday.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi**

That Thursday, I had some friends over and my mom was there with Phil. I never wanted much people on my birthday. I hated birthdays, you always had to be cheery. And right now, I wasn't cheery at all. I had another one of those headaches and I flinched when the phone rang.

Charlie picked up and I knew it was Dr. Cullen.

After a while he put the phone back down. 'Okay Bella, we have to go to the hospital…' I could see by the look on his face that that meant something wasn't right. So I just nodded once and grabbed my jacket. Apologizing to my friends and we got in the car with my mom and Phil.

When we got to the hospital, I saw Dr. Cullen standing in the hall waiting for us and he shook all our hands again. Making us follow him.

I didn't like the look on his face again. Maybe I had to change my mind about doctors again. Because right now, I didn't like him at all. He just scared me like the other doctors before him.

We went into, what looked like his office, and we all sat down. 'So… Miss Swann…'

He turned on some screen behind him and he put a picture of what looked like my brain up.

I knew just about enough of brains that I knew that one dark spot wasn't supposed to be there. My face turned white as I knew what it was right away. 'No way…'

He looked at me. And then at my parents. 'I'm sorry Miss Swann, but this right here…' he pointed at the dark spot. 'This is a brain tumor…'

My mom started crying right away, and my dad and Phil's face turned white.

That's when my life as a living hell started.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I've never felt more miserable as I do right now. Of course my dad told the school what was wrong with me, so they'd know why I was away a lot. And why I couldn't go to P.E. anymore. That was one plus point about all this. No more P.E., the only thing I always wished... But not like this...

But the worst thing is the look on everyone's face when they look at me. The reason why I haven't told my friends about any of this. I don't want them to act different around me. The only one I told about any of this is Angela. I also told her I don't want anyone else at school to know. And she understood, of course she did. Angela always does everything you ask her.

But I'm sure I can't keep it for long. The way the teacher's look at me, someone is bound to notice sooner or later.

At home it's even worse. My dad suddenly wants to cook for me… he can't even cook. And he wants to do my laundry and everything.

I'm sick of this… I just want everything to go back to normal. Before, my mom called me like once a week and send me some emails in between… now she calls me almost every day, sometimes even 2 or 3 times a day. And my mailbox is entirely full just with her emails.

I mean, I get that she's worried and everything. But it's not like I'm dead already… Dr. Cullen said I had a very good chance. So I don't get why everyone is freaking out on me. I should be the one who's freaking out.

I'm supposed to start treatment next week. Dr. Cullen said I'd better start as soon as I could, because he didn't want the tumor to get any bigger. It would only make it harder to make it go away.

He also said, that the tumor has probably been there for a few years. But it was always very small. He didn't tell me he wished we went to the hospital sooner, but I could see it in his eyes.

I just don't know what to think anymore. My parents acting like I'll drop dead any second. At school my friends acting normal, because I didn't tell them. The teachers giving me weird looks. And then Dr. Cullen who's looking at me with that weird look of his every time I see him.

I just want to know what my life will be like next year…

If I'll still be here then…

**Sooooo that was it :), I hope you liked it! And like I said, this was more of a boring chapter, cus a lot of Bella's thoughts in it. I had to tell u everything about what shes thinking :) **

**Later on, I'll be putting in more Chapters with EPOV, Im not sure yet when I'm, putting Edward in. Probably around chapter 3 or 4…**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**See you all soon! xx**


	4. Chapter 2 Hospital

**So… chapter 2… **

**Thank you for the reviews :) **

**A special thank you to: Auraka, for checking for mistakes and if the first chapter wasn't weird or anything… **

**And thank you: ****TwilightFanatic01, your reviews are the best! Thank you so much…**

**This will be another chapter with a lot of Bella's thoughts in it, plz don't flame me for it… xD But I just need to sort things out before anything else…**

**Lets get on with it then…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**Song: The end – Simple plan, the lyrics are just amazing and I think parts of it fits the story…**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 2 – Hospitals**

Today it's Tuesday, the day I'm starting treatment. Well… not treatment yet. Dr. Cullen said he'll have to take a small part of the tumor away to see if it's a good kind. But he said I shouldn't hope for that.

So here I am, sitting in a hospital gown again. Looking at him while he's explaining to me what he's going to do.

Great, he'll have to shave part of my hair off.

I lay down on the operation table and saw Dr. Cullen's face above me. 'Don't worry Bella, you'll be awake again in about 4 or 5 hours…' I nodded at him and they put the mask over my face.

'Okay Miss Swan, count to 10…' The nurse who held the mask over my face told me. And I started counting. I didn't even get to 3…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CPOV**

As soon as I saw Bella drop off and the nurse shaving away a bit of her hair, I started the surgery.

I know doctor's aren't supposed to get involved with their patients. But as soon as I'd seen Bella, I knew I would do everything I could to make her better. Someone like her doesn't deserve to get a tumor in her head.

So, even though there isn't much chance by the looks of that scan, I'm hoping so bad that this surgery will tell that the tumor is good.

All I can do right now is pray for her…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**BPOV**

I woke up by the sound of Charlie's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. 'Hey dad…' I whispered and I smiled a little. I was still sleepy from the sedation.

'Hey Bells…' He smiled. 'How are you feeling?'

'Well… I've been better.' I looked up when I saw Dr. Cullen walk in. And he smiled a little at me. 'We'll have your results in a few hours, Bella. So in the mean time, I'm sure you and your dad got something to talk about…'

I looked at Charlie and I smiled a little. 'Yeah probably…'

Dr. Cullen walked back out and Charlie started talking about random things. Just to get my mind of my illness. It made me feel so much better that he knew I didn't want to think about any of this right now.

After a few hours, Dr. Cullen came back in.

'Oh hey Dr. Cullen…' Charlie smiled.

'Oh please, call me Carlisle… Dr. Cullen makes me feel so old…' I smiled a little at that. I started hoping that if he was joking, it didn't mean anything bad for me.

But when he looked back at me, his face turned serious, and it looked like his eyes turned darker. 'Bella… I really hoped I would have some good news for you… But I'm really sorry. I don't, it doesn't look good.'

I bit my lip so I wouldn't start crying. I've never been anyone to cry in public. So I wasn't going to start now.

'We will start chemo this Friday, unless you don't want to…' He looked at me. 'It's your choice… but you have a very good chance Bella…'

I looked at Charlie and then at Carlisle. And I nodded. 'Of course… I just want this to end…'

He smiled quick. 'Okay… I will see u Friday at 3 then…'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When we got back home, I walked up to my room right away and sat behind my computer. Checking if I had any emails. And ofcourse there was one from mom. I started reading it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so sorry I can't be with you through all this… I really wish I could. Phil and I think about you almost every minute of the day._

_I can't stop thinking: Why her… Why Bella… She doesn't deserve this…_

_And it's true… you don't deserve this, you've never done anything wrong (as far as I know) and you're nice to everyone._

_Why can't it be some guy who killed people, who has done everything wrong in his life. Someone like that deserves this. Not you. _

_Phil and I will come and visit you and your father again next month. And I'll be with you every moment of the day._

_I'm sure you're going to be fine…_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I had tears rolling down my face when I finished reading this. I know she didn't really say it. But I could read it through the lines. I'm hurting my family with all this.

I'm hurting everyone. Not only myself. I got up and laid down on my bed. I saw the teddy bear my mom got me when I was 5 years old and I took it holding it tight to my chest and I started crying.

I must've been there for about 2 hours. Crying all the time. Because when I finally looked up I could smell my dad making dinner, it smelled like burned eggs. I got up and walked to the bathroom to see if I looked too bad.

My eyes were all red. And I splashed some water in my face. Hoping Charlie wouldn't notice.

I walked downstairs and I saw him in the kitchen, I walked over and saw the burnt eggs.

'Jeez dad…' I smiled a little and pushed him aside and I threw the eggs away and started making new ones.

I could feel him looking at me, maybe my eyes were more red than I thought. But he didn't say anything. And I was very glad he didn't.

He has always been like that, whenever I'm emotional, which isn't very often, he doesn't say anything. He waits until I want to tell him. That's what I loved about him.

I put the eggs on plates and I put them on the table. 'Dad…' He looked up at me. 'Please don't ever try to make me eggs again…' I smiled and as soon as he saw my smile he grinned.

'I'll try to remember that next time…'

When we finished eating I got up and cleaned everything up.

Charlie sat in the living room watching a game and when I finished cleaning up I joined him. I just wanted to act a little normal tonight.

I probably won't get any normal days again any time soon…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**So… what did u think? :) I hope you liked it! This chapter went so fast! Before I knew it I had 1,5 pages…**

**It's still not very long… xD But u have no idea how long this is for me… xD Normally I have chapter around 500 words xD**

**R&R plz… and Im sorry if it was boring :)**

**Before anyone asks: I'm not sure if I'll put Jacob in, probably not…**


	5. Chapter 3 Chemo

**Well, here it is… chapter 3 :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews again! They were amazing :)**

**And special thank you to Auraka again, U rock xD**

**No long AN this time :) I don't know what else to say… so let's just get on with it…**

**Oh! Guess what… Edward makes an appearance at the end of the chapter… Enjoy!**

**Song: With or without you – U2**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 3 – Chemo**

Today was Friday, chemo day… That's how I called it for the past 3 days. I started reading some stuff about it on the internet.. and what I saw and read about people who've had it. Wasn't good at all.

And all the side-effects, I mean there was a whole A to Z list on the internet… Maybe I shouldn't have looked it up.

I woke up at 6.30 in the morning, even though I wanted to sleep a lot longer. No way I could wait until 2 in the afternoon without anything to do…

I got up and walked to the bathroom. Taking the slowest shower I ever had. When I got out and looked at the time I sighed, 7.02.

I kept going through the day like that. Checking the time every 5 minutes.

After what felt like a lifetime, Charlie finally told me we had to go to the hospital. So I got up and got in his car.

We both didn't say a word on the way to the hospital. Me, because I couldn't, it felt like my throat got shut down or something, and if I would open it.. I would puke all over the car.

Charlie probably because he had no idea what to say to me. He has never been good with words. Just like me.

After about 20 minutes we got to the hospital and we walked in going to the place Carlisle told us to go the Tuesday before.

I looked around. And there were all the people, the people I read about online. The sick ones, people with all their hair fallen out. People with thin, tired faces. People who looked like they would die any moment. And that's when I freaked out…

I stood with my back against the wall and slowly slid down. And I started hyperventilating.

I felt Charlie's hand on my shoulder. And after a while I heard him shouting for help. I couldn't stop anymore. I couldn't do this. I didn't want to be like those people.

I closed my eyes tight burying my head in my arms.

'Bella?' I heard a soft voice. 'Bella, calm down…'

After about 15 minutes I could finally breath normally again and I lifted my head up slow seeing Carlisle looking at me. 'There you go…' he smiled a little.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. 'I can't do this…' I whispered softly and he nodded.

'You saw the other people didn't you?' I nodded. 'Yeah, I thought so. Bella, Everyone freaks out when they first see this. It's normal. I mean, normally you don't see this much sick people in one room. Normally you maybe see one, how can you be prepared for something like this right?' He smiled a little. 'Now let's go into that room, and I'll tell you what we're going to do today…'

He held out his hand to me and I slowly took it getting up. When I looked around I saw all the people staring at me. Great, of course everyone saw what I just did.

We walked into the room on the right and I looked around. All I saw was a comfortable chair and a tv.

Carlisle smiled at me. 'Doesn't look that scary right?'

'Not really…' I looked at the chair.

'Okay… well, let me explain to you what will happen, if you want to go on with this. We will put a drip in your arm. And you just have to sit here for about an hour. And during that you can watch tv or something…' He smiled. 'Does that sound scary?'

'No… but I read there were side-effects…' I looked at him.

'Yeah, there can be side-effects… but I've also seen people who didn't have anything… so I can't say if you will have them or not…'

I looked at Charlie and saw him looking at me. And I looked back at Carlisle. 'If I want to stop after one time, could I?'

'Yeah, you could… if you really wanted to.. but the first time is always the worst Bella…'

I looked down at my shaking hands. 'Lets do it…' I whispered and looked back up.

Carlisle walked out and came back with the drip and a glass of water.

I looked away when he put the needle into my arm. 'I will be back in an hour…' He smiled and walked out again.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I didn't feel bad at all during that hour, and not even on our way home. Carlisle said he'd see me back the week after.

But he didn't know he would see me a lot sooner.

When we got home, I realized I was really tired so I walked up to my room and got in bed.

I fell asleep right away, but I woke up in the middle of the night. And I didn't feel well at all…

I got up and walked to the bathroom to be sick. But when I puked in the toilet, I saw it was red. I could think clear enough to know that puke isn't supposed to be red so I walked out and walked to Charlie's room.

'Dad?' I whispered. But he didn't answer. Damn Charlie and his tight sleep.

I walked downstairs and sat on the sofa. I felt pain almost everywhere. The only thought going through my mind: Something must've gone wrong with the chemo. But there was nothing I could do about it right now. When I was little, I tried waking Charlie up from his sleep but it was impossible…

I got up again, thinking I should try to get some sleep. I would deal with all this later. But when I was half way up the stairs, it got worse…  
The last thing I remembered that I felt myself falling back.

Then everything went black…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CPOV**

I was sitting in my office when I heard people yelling in the hallway. I got up and walked out to see what was wrong.

And that's when I saw her. I've never seen anyone changing appearance that fast. Bella looked awful.

I ran towards her and took over from the ambulance team. Together with another doctor I brought her into the or and started trying to find out what was wrong with her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**BPOV**

I woke up with the biggest headache I have ever had. I had to close my eyes fast after I opened them, because the light was painful.

'Bella?' I heard Carlisle's voice and I nodded to let him know I was awake. 'Your head hurts doesn't it?'

I nodded again. I wasn't sure if I could even talk. So I decided not to try. I tried moving my arm but I felt something pulling it back.

'You can't… we had to put you on some machines, to make sure you're okay… I'm sorry Bella, but I think the chemo was too strong for you… Your body tried to get most of it out. But… it couldn't… And I think this wasn't very good for the tumor.'

I felt a single tear rolling down my cheek, I already felt what he was telling me, I'd never had this much headache before… It couldn't have been very good for my head.

'I'll let you sleep now, I'm going to have to keep you here for a few days…'

'Thank you…' I whispered softly. And I heard him leave. All I wanted to do right now was die.

I fell asleep again after Carlisle left. But I couldn't sleep very long because of the pain so I woke up after a while and I saw someone in my room.

It was a guy dressed in nurse scrubs and bronze colored hair…

**Haha well that was it for today…**

**I hoped you liked it! Well… there isn't much to like cus it's pretty sad I think…**

**I'll probably update on Saturday… cus I got work until 9 tomorrow… but who knows! Maybe I get so much reviews I wanna update tomorrow Hint hint**

**Thnx for reading!**


	6. Chapter 4 Edward

**OMG! I freaked out yesterday morning! I know this must sound a little pathetic xD But I've NEVER had that much emails about 1 story at once… so I was all happy and I HAD to write more… I couldn't help myself…**

**So this time: A special thanks to all of you! You rock! :D**

**And ofcourse: Thank you Auraka! For helping me with this chapter (A) Couldn't have done it without you… (You should all thank her xD I didn't know how to continue…)**

**I hope you all liked the way I put Edward in :) I didn't want to put him in too fast…**

**This chapter: Edward's POV!**

**Question: Did you all see the new Twilight Trailer? Freaks**

**Song: Innocence – Avril Lavigne, because the song is so amazing… **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_It was a guy dressed in nurse scrubs and bronze colored hair…_

**Chapter 4 – Edward**

I must've only been awake for like 5 seconds, if I was even awake. Because to me it felt like I slept all the time.

**EPOV**

Today was my first day of working in this hospital. I had to start working as a, well my father called it a nurse. So I could get some experience.

So here I was. Walking into the hospital and into the locker room to get changed into blue scrubs. I always thought those were cool, I had no idea why. Every time my father came home after work, when I was little, and he still wore these. I always asked him if I could wear them.

And now I would have to wear them almost every day. I'd probably get sick of them eventually.

I walked out of the locker room and towards my father's office. I knew my way around this hospital, I've been here a lot. I probably visited almost every week.

I softly knocked on the door and walked in. 'Hey dad…' I smiled at him. I grinned when I saw the little name tag, saying: Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It always made me laugh when someone called him Dr.

He looked up and he smiled. 'Hey Edward…' He got up. 'So… I guess I should show you what to do now…' He walked out of his office making me follow him.

'For the next couple of weeks, until you know what you're doing and stuff. I want you to take care of a patient of mine. She's a 17 year old girl who has a brain tumor, and we had to take her in 4 days ago, because the chemo she had was too strong… so she kind of crashed and it only made things worse for her…'

I looked at him and nodded. 'Okay…' He walked to a room across the hall. 'Her name is Bella Swan… and her chart is over there…' He points and I nodded walking into the room.

I walked to the bed, and got the chart out of the holder at the end and started looking through it. 'Damn…' I whispered softly when I saw how bad it was for her.

I looked up and I finally saw the face that belonged to this chart and her name. I felt my mouth was still open but I couldn't close it. I couldn't even make a sound. Damn, she looked beautiful.

After a few seconds I finally pulled myself together and I walked across the room putting the chart on the table and I started reading it completely. Not noticing that the girl behind me was waking up.

When I turned around again, the only thing I saw was that her hair was in front of her face now. The only sign you could see she moved in her sleep. Or woke up for that matter. I didn't know, because she was sound asleep right now.

I slowly walked to her so I wouldn't wake her up and I pushed her hair out of her face. I quickly pulled my hand back when I realized what my father would think if he saw this. So I took a step back and put her chart back in the holder walking out.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**BPOV**

I woke up again after a while. I didn't know if it was just a dream. The guy I saw with the bronze colored hair. I looked around and saw nothing else but white walls. And I knew where I was right away.

Great, I remember last night now… Was it even last night? I had no idea which day of the week it was. I looked around again, trying to see anything that might tell me which day of the week it was. But nothing.

There was some red button next to my bed so I pushed it, knowing that was probably the button to call for a nurse or a doctor, which ever would come first.

I waited a while but I didn't see anyone coming. And I got sleepy again from all the waiting so I dropped off again, but not before I saw the bronze haired guy again. This time he was standing in my doorway.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**EPOV**

I walked into Bella's room, but I saw she was falling asleep again when I got in. So I still didn't know what she want.

I stood in the doorway for a while. And then I walked towards her and started checking on her. To see if everything was okay. Well of course not everything was okay with her. But as much as she could be.

Everything seemed fine. I was wondering if I should stay in here to wait for her to wake up again. But that might take hours again.

So I walked out once again. It felt like we kept missing each other, she woke up when I wasn't here. And I was here when she was asleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**ChPOV**

I didn't want to leave Bella all alone in the hospital, but I had to. I couldn't keep missing work every day. God knows I'll be missing enough the next couple of months. I told her I'd be with her every time she had chemo. Or when she had to have a check up or anything.

I wanted to be with her all the time right now.

I felt like my daughter was slipping away.

Sometimes I still saw her like a little girl. The girl who danced around in a princess dress during the summer. But then I realized she wasn't that girl anymore.

That girl grew up into a beautiful young woman. And now she got sick.

Why did my daughter have to get sick? I can't stand losing her. I may not always show it to her. But I'm sure she knows.

When I saw her lying at the bottom of that stairs saturdaymorning. I felt my heart drop and thought she was dead. But thank god she wasn't. So I called the ambulance right away and went with them to the hospital.

I can't loose my Bella…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**BPOV**

So, I woke up once again. And this time I saw everything much clearer. I saw that someone had changed the flowers next to my bed. And the curtains were closed.

So someone must've come when I pushed that button… how long ago was that?

It was so frustrating not to know what day, or what time it was. And now the curtains were closed I didn't even know if it was day or night.

I reached for the glass of water on the nightstand, because my throat was all dry and I took a sip.

'So, I finally get to see you when you're awake?' I heard a soft chuckle and looked up.

There he stood, the guy I thought I saw in my dreams.

I guess it wasn't a dream after all…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Hehe, they still didn't really see each other… Takes off Devil horns**

**I think this chapter is a bit confusing… with the changing of POV's and all…**

**Well I already rewrote it 3 times… so I'm not gonna do it again xD**

**I thought I should put that ChPOV in, to let u know how Charlie is feeling through all this… I mean he's a part of the story too…**

**I hope u'll still review me and plz don't flame :(**


	7. Chapter 5 A little bit longer

**Hey everyone,**

**This'll probably be my last update of this week… cus Im going on some camp this Thursday… and I'll be back next Tuesday… **

**Thank u for all the reviews :) and thnx for whoever made me get more hits on this story xD**

**Thnx: BellaEdwardLover1991 and as always Auraka.**

**This whole chapter will be in EPOV**

**Song: A little bit longer – Jonas brothers**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 5 – A little bit longer**

After I went to see Bella and saw she was asleep for the second time. I went to the staff room to get something to eat. I'd go back to her room later.

I didn't know why, but I really wanted to see her when she was awake at some point. Which would happen sooner or later.

I sat in the staff room for a while, but since this was my first day. I didn't know anyone, and no one knew me. The only thing they knew about me was that I was the Chief's son. So I got up and walked over to Bella's room. I smiled when I saw her eyes were open.

'So, I finally get to see you when you're awake?' I chuckled and saw her look at me. I frowned when I saw a confused look appear on her face. 'What's wrong?'

'Were u here before?' She said with a weak voice and I nodded.

'Yeah, I'm your nurse…' I chuckled again when I saw her smiling a little. 'Are u laughing at me?'

She smiled more and I couldn't help but smile back at her. It always made me feel great when I could make people smile. And this time it made me feel even better, because she was sick.

'Do you want some music on?' I smiled again. 'It's so quiet in here… it's almost like a hospital…' I winked hoping to see her smile again.

And there it was. 'Yes please…'

So I walked to the little tv that was hanging on the wall and I turned it on. 'Normally you can only watch boring channels on here… but guess what… I know the chief…' I grinned and put it on MTV.

I looked. 'Don't know if you like that?' I saw some guy playing on a piano and I looked to see who it was. 'The Jonas Brothers… never heard of them…' I grinned and then he began to sing and I realized maybe it wasn't such a good choice. But I couldn't just turn it off now.

_Got the news today  
But they said I had to stay  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
_

_When I thought it'd all been done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine_

I turned to look at Bella and saw she didn't really hear the words. I walked over and sat down on the chair next to her bed. 'Where's your father?'

She looked at me. 'He had to go to work… he's chief of the police… so he can't just take off every day.'  
_  
But you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone_

I nodded 'Right…' I stopped and listened to the song for a while.

_  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
Everytime you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No no  
You don't even know_

I looked at Bella and saw she heard the lyrics. 'I know this song…' She whispered. 'The guy who sings it is sick…' She looked down and I felt bad.

'Do you want me to turn it off?' She shook her head.

'No… I like it…' So we listened to it for a while.__

All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine

But you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
And everytime you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No no  
You don't even know  
No no

Two, three, four!

Yeah!  
And you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
And everytime you smile or laugh you glow  


_You don't even know  
No  
Yeah  
Woah!_

So I wait 'till kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
I'll be  
Fine

So I'm finally here today  
You've touched me here today  
And I wish that I could stay  
A little bit longer  
And I will be fine

**  
**I saw a tear roll down her cheek and I quickly turned the TV off.

She looked up at me. 'So erm… you didn't tell me who you are yet…'

'I'm Edward Cullen…' I smiled at her. 'And yes, Carlisle is my father…'

She smiled. 'Cool, well Edward… maybe you can tell me something… will you be honest with me? Please?' I saw the sad look in her eyes and couldn't do anything but say yes. I saw her smile just a little at me. 'Thank you… will you please tell me… will I get better?' She whispered softly.

I just stared at her for a few seconds. Until it sunk in what she was asking of me.

I couldn't answer that…

I didn't want to be the one to tell her she probably wouldn't get better. By the looks of it.

So I told her the only thing I could say.

'Bella… that is completely up to you…' I wasn't sure why but I took her hand in mine. 'If you decide to fight for it, I'm sure you'll be able to pull through. But if you give up… you won't get better… that's all for you to decide. No one can chose for you…' I squeezed her hand softly and she nodded.

'Okay… thank you Edward. I'm glad you told me that.'

I smiled at her. 'You should rest Bella… you're still very weak… and we cant continue the chemo until you've recovered…'

'Will you be with me the next time I have chemo?'

I smiled. 'I will be with you every time you're in the hospital okay? Until you're sick of me…'

She smiled and nodded closing her eyes.

And I saw she fell asleep after a few minutes. I kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

I really hoped she would decide to fight for it…

**Well that was it.**

**I know it's a little short… Im sorry about that. I just got a bit of a headache and busy with a lot of stuff.**

**But I didn't wanna let u guys down so I wrote something**

**I hope you liked it anyway. About the song… I just really love that song… and I hope you don't mind that I put it in…**

**Maybe I'll try to get another one up tomorrow evening… but that depends on what time I get home…**

**If I don't…. I'll see you next week!**


	8. Chapter 6 Pain

**Since 2 friends of mine FORCED me to write tonight…**

**xD I decided to do it then…**

**Thank you Auraka and Eline for making me do this ;)**

**And thanks to all of you!**

**Here it is :) Its BPOV with only a smaaaall CPOV at the end… **

**Song: The driveway – Miley Cyrus**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 6 – Pain**

Edward is a really nice guy. He made me forget I was sick for just a few seconds. And he was honest to me. I know Carlisle means well, but he keeps turning around it, never really telling me the truth. But Edward did.

Well not completely, he told me if my will was strong enough I would get better. But how am I supposed to get a strong will when I feel like this.

Today I'll get my second chemo and I'm not looking forward to it at all. How can I… Carlisle said that he'd give me a lighter one this time. And then I probably wouldn't get what I had last time.

I really hope he's right…

**IIIIIIIII**

I probably dozed off again, it seems like all I'm doing is sleep these days. But when I woke up Carlisle was standing next to my bed. 'Hey…' I whispered.

'Hey Bella, I was just about to wake you up… we're ready for you…' He smiled and he probably saw the scared look in my eyes. 'Don't be afraid…' He helped me get up from my bed and we walked to the same room that I was in last time. I sat down in the chair and he smiled. 'Edward will be here any minute…'

I smiled a little. 'So will he be here during all of this?'

He smiled. 'Yeah he will…' I looked and saw a bit of a weird glint in his eyes. But before I could see what it was it was gone.

'So… did I miss the fun yet?' I looked up and saw Edward standing there with a smile on his face.

'No, I wish…' I saw his smile fade away a little when I said that. But it was back up in no time.

'So you're a little scared aren't you?' He winked and got the stuff for the chemo ready. 'No need… I'll talk with you all the time. I'll talk so much you'll be wanting me to shut up when the time is up…'

I smiled more. 'I hardly doubt that. I'm glad you'll be here to talk to me…'

I watched him, while he was preparing everything and then when he put the needle into my arm. I flinched a little and he looked up at my face right away to see if I was okay.

I just smiled quick to reassure him and he went back to work. 'Okay, all done…' He smiled and he sat back in the chair.

We talked during the entire time. And we didn't even notice the drip was already empty. I didn't feel sick. But, I didn't feel sick last time either…

Edward took the needle out of my arm and he walked me back to my room. Helping me to get back into bed. 'You should sleep now, chemo tires you out even if you don't notice.

I nodded, I didn't notice before. But right now when I was laying here. I really did. I could hardly keep my eyes open.

So I did all I could do right at that moment.

I went to sleep…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When I woke up again, it was dark. Or at least it looked dark. I turned the light on the night stand on and I looked around. Something felt weird.

And then I saw what it was.

When I went to feel my hair and pulled my hand back. I saw like 50 hairs in my hand.

That's when I started screaming…

I couldn't stop screaming and I heard footsteps in the hall, coming closer fast and then Edward ran in seeing me scream. And he saw the hair in my hands. He must've known what was wrong, because he walked to me and took my other hand slowly. Waiting for me to calm down.

After a few seconds of his look on my face, I stopped screaming. But I started hyperventilating again.

All this time, he just held my hand. Not saying anything.

After a while I calmed down. But I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. He just kept looking holding my hand.

'I… I can't do this!' I started crying harder.

He sighed softly. 'Bella?' I stopped and looked at him. 'Please, you can… I know you can… You're only 17… do you want your life to end this way? It may look like there's nothing good about this. And maybe right now there isn't… But I promise you. Things will get better eventually. You just have to be strong and get through this.' He looked like he wanted to say something else but he didn't.

I closed my eyes. The tears wouldn't stop. I kept all of this in since last week when I got that email from my mom.

I quickly opened my eyes when I felt someone sit down on the bed and I saw Edward sitting there. He smiled a little and he put his hand on my cheek slowly brushing the tears away. 'Don't cry…' He whispered.

The skin he just touched felt like it was burning. His hand was still on my cheek and he just looked at me. Suddenly he pulled me into his arms and he held me close.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CPOV**

I walked around the hospital, doing my rounds with all my patients making a talk here and there.

When I walked towards Bella's room I stopped in the doorway. Seeing Edward holding her why she cried.

A smile appeared on my face, maybe it really was a good idea to let Edward handle her.

I hoped he would be able to cheer her up. He has always been good with people, everyone liked him. That's why I let him be Bella's nurse. And it looks like that was a good idea.

I really hope Bella will be okay…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Sorry! That was even shorter than the last one! But my mom is making me go to bed! And else I wouldn't be able to update this until next week!  
I'll see you all when I get back next week!**

**I hope you liked this chapter anyway… It was great to write… but it made me sad :( I can really imagine Bella crying… and then Edward holding her like that…**

**I don't know if u can loose hair after only 2 chemo's… that's why I made it just a little bit… but it was enough for Bella to freak out… So sorry if it wasn't good…**

**Thank u everyone! And see u in a week!**


	9. Chapter 7 The Cullens

**I'm sorry! I know I promised I would update on Tuesday… but when I got back home from camp… it was already 4.30 and I was all sweaty from the car drive, so I took a shower… Then my sis let me on until 8.30… but I had 52!! Emails… with updates and everything… so I decided to do all that first… And Wednesday evening… I went to the movies… The Dark Knight! Its Awesome!!  
And then yesterday I had to work from 9 till 8, I'm so tired… but I don't wanna let you all down again :( so I decided to write now… I got more work later… from 1 till 9… I'll try to update again after that…**

**This chapter is dedicated to Auraka :D Cus of what u went through this past week… and ur my best friend!! Haha**

**Whole chapter is EPOV**

**Song: Make some noise – Miley Cyrus**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 7 – The Cullens**

I was walking down the hallways when the screaming began, at first I didn't know where it was coming from. But when I saw who's room it was coming from. I felt my heart break.

I ran as fast as I could and I saw Bella sitting there with hair in her hand. And I knew why she was screaming right away. So I walked to her and just took her hand.

I stroked the back of her hand softly until she stopped crying. But then she started hyperventilating.

I couldn't stand seeing her like this. But this was something she had to get through on her own. There was nothing I could do except holding her hand and being here for her. So I just kept sitting there holding her hand until she calmed down a little.

'I…I can't do this!' And she started crying.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. 'Bella…' I looked up at her and saw she was looking at me. 'Please, you can… I know you can… You're only 17… do you want your life to end this way? It may look like there's nothing good about this. And maybe right now there isn't… But I promise you. Things will get better eventually. You just have to be strong and get through this.' I bit my lip. To keep myself from saying something else.

She closed her eyes and started crying again. I really couldn't stand it anymore, so I got up and sat down on the bed next to her. I put my hand on her cheek and slowly wiped her tears away. 'Please don't cry…' I whispered.

I just looked at her for a while. Trying to make sure she wasn't going to cry again. When I saw tears forming in her eyes again, I pulled her into my arms. Holding her close.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I must've been holding her for an hour until I felt her fall asleep. So I softly laid her down and kissed her head walking out.

My shift ended 2 hours ago. So I went to the staff room and changed into my normal clothes.

I walked out and got in my car driving home. I kept thinking about her. I started thinking of her as a friend. Even though I haven't known her that long.

I parked my car next to my house and walked inside.

I really hoped Alice wouldn't see anything was up with me. Because she always saw everything. I really don't know how she does that.

When I walked to the kitchen I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sitting there.

'Well, look it's our long lost brother…' Emmett grinned.

'Shut up…' I smiled and got a glass of water. I sat down next to Jasper and stared at the water for a few seconds. And of course that was when Alice knew there was something up with me.

'Are you okay, Edward?' I looked up and saw her looking right back at me. Every time she looked at me like that, I couldn't do anything else but tell her.

'There's this girl…' I shouldn't have stopped there, because Emmett started whistling right away.

'Whoo! Edward found a girl!' I smiled a little and hit him on the back of his head. 'Shut up Emmett…'

Alice rolled her eyes. 'Go on Edward…'

I took a deep breath. 'She's the patient dad assigned me to… she has cancer… a brain tumor…' I looked away when I saw the look in Alice's eyes. 'And today before I went home, she started losing her hair, so she freaked out. And I can't stand seeing her freak out…'

I looked up and saw all 4 of them staring at me with that look. 'What?'

Alice smiled. 'Edward… you should be the one who cheers her up… sounds like she needs a friend…'

'I did… I sat with her for like an hour… until she fell asleep…'

Alice smiled more. 'Good… because you better not make her be alone when she's crying…'

I smiled and drank the water. And I got up. 'I'm going to get some sleep. I haven't slept in like 3 days…' So I walked up to my room and laid down in my bed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I woke up a few hours later and I walked downstairs. And I saw all of them looking at me with a weird look. 'What?' I raised my eyebrow.

'Nothing…' they all said at the same time.

There really was something up with them. But when they acted like this. There was no way I would get to know what it is.

So I just ignored them for now and went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

I could feel someone behind me and when I turned around I saw Alice. 'Hi…' I smiled a little.

'Edward…' She said softly.

I raised my eyebrow. 'What?'

'I really think you should stay with Bella… make her feel happy…' I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me.

'What Alice? What's wrong?' I frowned. 'Did you have one of your visions? What did you see?'

Alice just looked at me with a weird look. 'Just stay with her Edward…'

Something must be really wrong if it made Alice acting like this…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Okay that was it… I might update more when I get back from work tonight. And else it'll be tomorrow…**

**I'm really freaking out… only a few more hours until Breaking Dawn!!**

And about Alice… she just has visions sometimes… but she's not a vampire!

**And about the ending… I'm still not sure how I'm gonna end this fanfic later on… so don't worry yet!**

**See you all soon!**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 8 Home

**And again… I'M SORRY!! :O I know I promised to update… but then Breaking dawn came out… (Which I love!) and yesterday my mom took me to see Mamma Mia! (I loved that as well!!)**

**So here it is… sorry again**

**Maybe a little weird chapter… but I hope u like it anyway… Edward and Bella will start seeing each other as friends! :)**

**BPOV and EPOV this chapter**

**Song: How to save a life – The Fray**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 8 - Home**

**BPOV**

I've been in this hospital for about 2 weeks now, and I hate it. I just want to get out of here. Carlisle said he would let me go home if I felt better and if he wouldn't have to worry anymore. Well, he said he would always be worried. But when he was sure I wouldn't fall apart again.

Today would be my third chemo. But Edward wouldn't be there. Because he was off today. I wasn't sure if I liked that yet.

So when I went to the room where the chemo would be. And I saw Edward standing there. I was very surprised. He wasn't even dressed in scrubs. Just in normal clothes.

I couldn't help but look him up and down. And I felt more alive than ever when I saw how his body looked in normal clothes. My heart started beating very fast. But I quickly looked away.

What the hell is up with me…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**EPOV**

When I woke up the next day. I had already made up my mind. I know it was my day off, but I promised Bella I'd be there during ALL her chemo's. So that's where I went after breakfast.

I hadn't slept much that night. I kept thinking about Alice's words _"Just stay with her Edward…" _ What did she mean by that? Would Bella die? No she couldn't die… not if I had anything to do with it.

But then what… What could Alice have meant.

When I got to the hospital, I walked to the room Bella got her chemo in and waited there for her while getting everything ready. I didn't bother to put on nurse scrubs.

I was standing with my back to the door when I could suddenly smell a sweet perfume. And I knew she was there.

I waited a few seconds before I'd turn around. Because I had to get myself together first.

But when I did, I saw her standing there. Holding the door so she wouldn't fall down. And I felt like I couldn't breath, in a way she looked awful. But still… I'd never seen anyone looking better than her right there.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
BPOV**

I smiled at him and walked further into the room slowly. He walked to me fast and helped me into the chair.

'Why are you here?' I looked up at him. 'Carlisle said you wouldn't be here today…'

He smiled and got the chemo stuff. 'I'm not supposed to be here… but I promised you I'd be here every time didn't I?'

I smiled and felt something warm spread through my chest.

He put the drip in my arm and sat down next to me. 'I am going to keep u company every time.'

I smiled at him and laid back in the chair. 'Thank you… that's really nice of you…'

I closed my eyes. Suddenly I didn't mind being in this room right now…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**EPOV**

I watched her as she closed her eyes and I couldn't help but smile. Looking at her eyes, her nose, her mouth… I sighed.

That's when I took her hand in mine. Surely she wouldn't know anything from that.

Because the truth was, I started enjoying the time I had with her. All those hours in her room. And now this…

I looked up when I heard someone and I saw my father in the doorway. I quickly let go of Bella's hand and got up. 'Hey dad…'

He smiled at me and looked at her. 'Bella?'

She opened her eyes and looked at him. 'Yeah?'

'I think you can go home after this… but call me whenever things go wrong…' He smiled a little. 'Edward will be visiting every day…' He looked at me.

I nodded. 'Yes… of course' I smiled and looked at her.

I'm glad he said I would be visiting, and not him. Because else I would only see her once a week or something.

'Well… that would be everything…' He smiled. 'I'll see you next week Bella…' And he walked back out.

I turned to Bella and smiled. 'Wow… looks like things will get better…'

She smiled back at me. 'Yeah.. looks like it…' But her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

I sat back down on the chair next to her. 'Everything okay?' I frowned a little.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**BPOV**

I looked at him and smiled again. 'Yes… everything is fine…' I closed my eyes again. And I took his hand in mine again. Because it made me feel better to know there was someone there. Someone to hold my hand during all this.

And Edward was the one who helped me during all this. He helped me while Charlie couldn't be here…

And that made me feel great.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. 'You are a great friend Edward…'

He smiled his crooked smile and winked. 'Good… because I am trying very hard to be.'

His smile always made me smile right away. I just had to smile when he did that.

Even back when I felt so sick I thought I would die for sure… I couldn't help but smile back at him.

Edward truly was an amazing nurse.

But I could also see that whenever I felt bad, his smile went away. So I tried to pretend I felt good even when I didn't. Just so I wouldn't have to see him looking sad.

I hope he wouldn't get bored with me.

Because like today, when he was here while it was his day off. That was just amazing.

I hoped it would be just as great when he'd come by my house…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi**

**Even shorter than normal :( (I feel bad about that…)**

**I hope u liked it… cus I'm getting the feeling people don't like it as much… I don't get as much reviews :( Well… I'm sure Im wrong!**

**So… I got ideas about how to continue… but if any of u got ideas? Send them to me… I might use them! :) If they're good enough… **

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 9 Silence

**My best friend Auraka helped me with this one… and she had a GREAT idea… I loved it :D Hope u'll all love it as well!**

**Song: Sorry – Jonas brothers (dnno why… I just like it :))**

**Chapter 9 - Silence**

After the chemo, Carlisle and Edward walked with me to my room. And they stood there waiting, until I was ready to go home.

I looked at them when I picked up my clothes. And I went a little red. 'I erm…'

Carlisle smiled quick. 'We'll be outside…' And they walked out. I changed quick and got my stuff. 'I'm done…'

Edward looked at me and he smiled a little. And that's when Charlie came walking up to us. 'Hey Bells… you ready to go?' He smiled.

I nodded and smiled. I turned to Carlisle and Edward. 'I'll erm… see you around… thanks for everything…' I hugged them both quick and walked with Charlie.

He smiled at me and I was surprised when he put one arm around me. But it felt good.

'I missed you at home Bells… it's silent without you…' He smiled.

We got into the cruiser and he drove me home. During the ride we didn't say much.

When we got home I walked up to my room with my stuff after saying I was going to rest for a bit. I was still exhausted from the chemo. I laid down on my bed, and before I knew it. I was out of it.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When I woke up again, it was dark outside. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5 in the morning. I groaned and got up, walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

Edward said he'd be here around 10 in the morning. So I started making breakfast when I got out of the shower.

Charlie came down about an hour later. He didn't say anything about the fact that I slept almost 20 hours. He just greeted me and then sat down eating the eggs and bacon that I made for him.

'So, will you be okay today?' he smiled and looked a bit guilty.

I nodded. 'Don't worry dad… Edward will come over at 10 to help me around.'

'Oh… okay. Edward is the nurse right? Carlisle's son?'

'Yeah…' I smiled. 'He's very nice. He helped me during the past few weeks.'

He smiled. 'That's great. Well, I have to go to work. Bye Bells.' He got up and walked out. A few seconds later I heard the cruiser leave. I cleaned up and decided to start cleaning the house. I knew I shouldn't, with the chemo and all. But I couldn't just sit.

But as soon as I started. I knew it had been a wrong idea. I had just cleaned up the kitchen when I already felt exhausted again. So I went to the living room and sat down.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi**

I woke up from someone whispering my name. So I opened my eyes and the only thing I saw at first were a pair of green eyes. And then a crooked smile.

'Edward?' I whispered with a sleepy voice. And I smiled a little.

'Hey Bella…' He grinned. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. 'What time is it?'

'10.30…' I looked at him.

'What? But… how did you get in?'

He grinned and winked. 'Well, that would be my little secret.' He laughed. 'Just kidding, the back door was open. And I saw you were asleep through the window. So I didn't rang the doorbell. I didn't want to wake you up.'

I smiled a little. 'I was cleaning up the house, and I just got so tired I had to lie down.'

I saw his eyes cloud over for a few seconds. But then it was gone again. 'You know what you need Bella? Some fun…' he smiled and his eyes twinkled.

'Well, there isn't much fun to do around here…'

He grinned. 'Who said anything about here?' He winked. And he took my hand pulling me up. 'Let's go…' He took me out to his car and he opened the door for me. Helping me in.

I watched him walk around the car, wondering where he'd take me. It was true what he said. I needed some fun. And fresh air. Away from thinking about my sickness all day long. I really hoped he knew something good for me.

He got in the car and drove off. He looked at me every few seconds. Probably to check if I liked going away with him. I just smiled every time he did.

After about 10 minutes he turned into a small path in between the trees, that I would never have seen. I looked around confused. 'Where are you taking me?'

He smiled. 'You'll see…' He drove around a corner and I saw a beautiful white house.

'Oh my god, is this your house?'

He nodded and smiled parking the car in the garage and he got out, helping me out after he walked around the car and opened my door.

I got out and looked at the house. 'Its amazing…'

He smiled. 'Thanks..' He took me inside and looked around. There was no one here. But we heard voices coming out of the kitchen. 'You don't want to meet them yet…' He grinned and winked taking me up the stairs.

I looked around in shock. This house was amazing.

He showed me around and he took me to his room. I sat down on the chair in the middle and looked around. 'This house is great…' I smiled.

'Thanks again…'

We talked for a while about some stuff until I caught him staring at me. He had a weird look in his eyes. Like he was seeing something I didn't.

'What? Do I have something on my face?' I wiped my face fast. And I saw him smiling.

'No Bella… I was just lost in thought for a while. 'Don't worry…'

I smiled. 'Okay then… what were you thinking about?'

'Well, I mean I've known you for a few weeks now right? And you said I was your friend. But I realized. I don't know much about you… Except the fact that you live in Forks and your dad is a police officer.'

I shrugged. 'Yeah well… what you want to know?'

'Let's play a game… I will ask you a question, and you can answer it if you want. And then you ask me a question.'

'You mean like 20 questions?' I grinned.

He nodded. 'Something like that…'

'Okay, ask away…'

He thought for a second. 'When did you have your first kiss?'

I went red. 'I erm… never…' I whispered.

'Really?' He smiled. 'Wow, that's… great I guess.' He smiled more. 'I've never met anyone like that. I think people rush it sometimes.' He smiled and took my hand but pulled away right away. Like he wasn't sure I liked it when he held my hand.

I blushed after he said that. 'I've just never met someone who I want to kiss. Most guys at my school are annoying or just not what I want. I want someone who cares about me and who helps me with everything, without even thinking about it. And who loves me for me… and not for someone he thinks I am.'

He smiled at me, looking at me with that weird look again. 'Your turn Bella…'

'Okay, I'm not going to ask you an embarrassing question… yet. How many brothers and sisters do you have?'

He grinned. 'Well that's an easy one, I got 2 sisters and 2 brothers. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. And Carlisle adopted us all. So you don't think it's weird that Rosalie & Emmett and Alice & Jasper are together…'

I nodded. 'That explains it. It sounds really great. I would like to meet them some day.'

'Okay… so my turn again. What did you do with your life, you know erm… before.' I saw he felt a little uncomfortable. And I smiled.

'Well, besides going to school and everything, I worked in a shop in town. Just for some extra money. And I have a friend back home, Angela. She always helps me with everything. But I think the part of me being sick creeps her out. Because she didn't come by yet. She just called.'

'Okay… well, some people can't handle it when people they love get sick. I couldn't handle it before, when my mom got sick a few years back. I didn't want to face it either. But I had to. Carlisle was her doctor back then. That's how we knew each other. And after my mom died, I didn't have anyone left. So then Carlisle took me in.' He had a sad look in his eyes but he quickly covered it up when he looked back at me. 'Your turn…'

I smiled. 'Okay, erm… what is your family like? I mean all I know is my father and I… and my mom…'

He nodded. 'Yeah… well it's different here. It's always busy around here, Rosalie is always talking… and Alice is always jumping around. You'll have to get used to that. She can be overwhelming at first.' He smiled. 'But she's a great girl… then there's Emmett, he's always showing off the things he can do. And Jasper… Jasper is always the silent one, that's why I think Alice and Jasper fit so great together. And Carlisle and Esme are just always watching us and playing along sometimes. I think it's great here… I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world… well maybe if I could get my own family back…' He smiled and looked at me. 'My turn again… tell me the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?'

I blushed right away. 'Okay… well. Promise me you won't laugh…'

'I promise…' He grinned. 'That bad huh?'

'Yes…' I smiled and took a deep breath. 'It was at school… there was some kind of musical thing going on at school… and there was a platform in the middle. So my friends and I decided we could sit on there. So we climbed on it. I walked up to the top, but I didn't realize the ceiling was so close. So I hit my head and me being as clumsy as I am, fell down in front of the entire school…'

I looked up at Edward and I could just see that he was trying very hard not to laugh. 'It's fine… go ahead… laugh…'

And he burst out laughing. 'Oh my god, that really happened?' He laughed more. 'That must've been a pretty picture…'

I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

We laughed for a few minutes. Every time it was almost over, Edward said something that made us start all over again.

But then something happened, I really didn't know what it was. Our eyes met after a few minutes and we both suddenly stopped laughing.

We just stared in each others eyes.

'I swear Emmett… it said so right there! It said: She makes me feel things I've never felt before!'

'No way… Alice you must've misread it….'

Then the door opened. 'Fine I'll sho…' She one talking stopped mid sentence. 'Edward?'

Edward finally looked away from me and I realized I didn't breath during the time he looked at me. So I took a deep breath closing my eyes.

'What is it Alice?' I opened my eyes again and saw Edward glaring at the girl standing in the doorway. But that look disappeared right when he saw I was looking.

'Oh… nothing Edward. I didn't know you were here…'

'Yeah I heard, some people think it's rude when you read things that were not meant for you… things that were HIDDEN so no one would be able to read it…'

I saw the girl going bright red. 'I..' She looked at me quick. 'You must be Bella… Hi I'm Alice…'

I smiled a little. 'Hi… Nice to meet you…'

I could see what Edward meant when he said I would be a little overwhelmed by her. Because she started jumping up and down and clapping her hands right away. 'Oh it's SO great to meet you… I've heard lots about you…'

I saw Edward rolling his eyes from the corner of mine. 'It's almost dinner time Bella, maybe I should take you home, before your father starts missing you…'

I smiled. 'Maybe…' I got up and looked at Alice. 'I'm sure I'll see you again sometimes…'

'Oh I'll make sure of that…' She surprised me when she hugged me. 'Bye Bella…' She smiled brightly and waved when Edward pulled me out.

He helped me back in the car when we got outside and he got in pulling back out the driveway.

'I'm sorry about that… Sometimes they got things in their minds…'

I smiled. 'It's alright… Alice seemed very nice…'

'Yeah she's great…'

Neither of us mentioned the thing that happened between us… I didn't even know what it had been. I did know that it made my heart flutter.

What was going on with me…

Edward dropped me off at home. And he said he'd be back tomorrow. He seemed different now. He didn't look at me like he did at the beginning of today.

What had happened?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**OMG! 2203 words!! That's like the double of what I usually get!! Thank you Aurakaaa!!**

**I hope u all got why I called this chapter: Silence…**

**It's something that Auraka and I got out of a book: Where rainbows end – Cecelia Ahern**

**They talk about a certain silence in there.. where 2 people just feel something…**

**We thought it would be great to put that in this chapter…**

**And Bella's most embarrassing thing… that actually happened to me… :( 3 years ago at school… it was horrible…**

**I hope you all liked it!!**

**I will probably update after Wednesday, because a friend: BellaEdwardlover1991 is staying over until then…**

**See you all later!! And plz let me know what u thought!**


	12. Chapter 10 Doubts

**Thank u for all the reviews! They were amazing!**

**Now help me get to the 100 with this chapter :)**

**And since I keep getting questions about it: They are ALL human… so plz… don't ask again.**

**Since she wanted me to do this: I dedicate this chapter to my sis Daphne (LivesInLove: Who has to hurry up with writing her chapter of A forbidden love…)**

**This chapter is in EPOV, and Im sorry for repeating parts of the last chapter, but I just wanted to write about what Edward felt during all that… I wont repeat everything… so don't flame if I make a few time jumps! :( And if u don't wanna read the repeated parts… just skip a part… Im so sorry!! Plz don't hate me :(**

**Oh and I got a comment saying I should put a little more detail in… but Im not very good at that! :( so Im sorry!**

**Song: You know I'm no good – Amy Winehouse (I got something with this song suddenly… I love it)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 10 – Doubts**

That morning when I was on my way over to Bella, I couldn't help but be a little nervous. Even though I didn't have any reason to. It wasn't like this was a date. I was just a nurse visiting his patient.

When I got to her house, I looked through the window to see if anyone was there and I saw her sleeping on the sofa. I couldn't help but smile.

I didn't want to wake her up, so I went to see if the back door was open. And it was.

I walked in and looked around the house. I walked further into the living room and I smiled again when I saw Bella asleep on the sofa.

I made my way over to her and kneeled down next to the sofa. 'Bella?' I whispered. But she didn't wake up yet. So I called her again, a little louder this time.

She finally opened her eyes and I smiled.

'Edward?' She whispered and she smiled as well.

'Hey Bella…' I grinned at her sleepy voice, it sounded so cute. And then she got up, rubbing her eyes and I grinned more. She was just like a little kid.

'What time is it?'

'10.30…' I saw she looked a bit confused and I knew why right away.

'How did you get in?'

I grinned again and winked. 'Well, that would be my little secret.' I laughed. 'Just kidding, the back door was open. And I saw you were asleep through the window. So I didn't ring the doorbell. I didn't want to wake you up.'

She smiled. 'I was cleaning up the house, and I just got so tired I had to lie down.'

I thought about her being sick again and I couldn't help but feel sad about that. I didn't want her to get more sick or even die. 'You know what you need Bella? Some fun…' I smiled at her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

'My turn again… tell me the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?'

She started blushing right away and I smiled. 'Okay… well. Promise me you won't laugh…'

'I promise…' I grinned. 'That bad huh?'

'Yes… It was at school… there was some kind of musical thing going on at school… and there was a platform in the middle. So my friends and I decided we could sit on there. So we climbed on it. I walked up to the top, but I didn't realize the ceiling was so close. So I hit my head and me being as clumsy as I am, fell down in front of the entire school…'

I tried very hard not to laugh, because I didn't want her to be upset with me

She looked up at me 'It's fine… go ahead… laugh…'

And I started laughing so hard it almost hurt. 'Oh my god, that really happened?' I kept laughing more. 'That must've been a pretty picture…'

And she finally started laughing along with me. My plan all along. I just wanted her to laugh again.

We laughed for a while. I liked seeing her laugh, so every time I saw her almost stopping I said something to make her laugh again.

But then…

Then the most… weird but incredible thing happened. We both suddenly stopped laughing.

We just stared in each others eyes.

But then of course my family had to ruin it.

'I swear Emmett… it said so right there! It said: She makes me feel things I've never felt before!'

I just wanted to kill her right then and there. Why couldn't she mind her own business?

'No way… Alice you must've misread it….'

Then the door opened. 'Fine I'll sho…' She stopped mid sentence. 'Edward?'

I looked away from Bella and looked at Alice.

'What is it Alice?' I glared at her, hoping she'd get that I was going to kill her after I took Bella home. But then I saw Bella looking so I quickly softened my glance.

'Oh… nothing Edward. I didn't know you were here…'

'Yeah I heard, some people think it's rude when you read things that were not meant for you… things that were HIDDEN so no one would be able to read it…'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When I drove her back home, I couldn't help but think about what happened.

I wasn't even sure what it was. But I was probably overreacting, I was sure Bella didn't even feel what I felt.

I sure felt something…

When I drove into the driveway of Bella's house, I didn't really want to say goodbye to her. But I had to think about everything.

So I walked her to her door and gave her a quick hug. 'See you tomorrow…' I smiled and waited until she was back inside before I walked back to my car.

I drove back home and as soon as I walked in, I just knew Alice would be upstairs in my room waiting for me to explain what was going on.

So I waited as long as I could before I went up there. But eventually I knew I had to, so I walked upstairs to my room.

When I walked in my room, I saw Alice started jumping. She probably got to the wrong conclusions.

'Oh my god Edward! You have to tell me what happened…' She kept jumping.

I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders. 'Alice please! Stop jumping…'

She stopped right away. 'Okay, but you have to tell me everything!'

'There isn't much to tell, we were asking each other things and then we just…'

'Just what? Did you kiss her?' Her eyes started sparkling.

'NO Alice… jeez…' I knew I wasn't going to get rid of her very easily.

'Edward please… the way you two were looking at each other… if Emmett and I didn't walk in right then, I'm sure you would've kissed…'

I looked away, not wanting her to see I knew that probably would've happened and that that was why I was a little mad at her.

Was this really what I wanted?

I sighed knowing I didn't think of it the right way.

Alice looked at me. 'Oh my god Edward… You like her…'

I looked at her quick and then got up walking to the window. I wasn't going to admit it to her, because then I'd never get rid of her.

Because I knew what I should have been thinking before…

Not was this really what I wanted…

But was it Bella who I wanted?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi**

**Again… sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry I hate repeating stuff! But I had to! **

**Well.. I hope I didn't get u to stop reading now… XD**

**I'll post more soon! I promise… I got no work for a week now… :)**

**See you all later!**


	13. Chapter 11 Dream

**Okay, I really don't know what I did wrong… only 7 reviews… :( **

**I really wanted to get over the 100 reviews :( Damn it…**

**Well, I hope you'll like this chapter more…**

**BPOV**

**Song: Disturbia – Rihanna this song is absolutely amazing… and the clip… omg**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi**

**Chapter 11 – Dream**

_I had no idea where I was, or if it was even me who was standing here. I looked down at myself and I realized I was sitting up in a bed. _

_There was a strange beeping noise in the room. When I looked around to see what it was, I saw a heart machine. And I frowned, why would I need a heart machine?_

'_Bella?' A faint voice came from the hallway and when I looked up I saw Edward standing there._

'_Edward? What's going on… why am I attached to this machine…'_

'_Bella… we've talked about this, we have to put you on that machine. Or else we won't know when it's time'_

'_Time for what?' I saw him throwing me a pitiful look and he shook his head. 'Time for what Edward?' I said with a weird voice._

'_Bella please… Let's not go there again, we've been there before.'_

'_What's going on!' I yelled. Why was Edward acting like this? What was going on…_

_Right at that moment I looked across the room and I saw that there was a mirror hanging there._

_That couldn't be me… I couldn't be that ill looking girl, ill looking bald girl…_

_I slowly reached up to my head and when I touched it. There wasn't any hair…_

_I looked at Edward and saw his pitiful look again._

_And I started screaming at the top of my lungs._

I sat op straight in my bed screaming and my hand went to my head right away. But I was relieved when I felt that there was still hair.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom fast and looked in the mirror. Nothing changed since I went to bed the night before.

I sighed with relieve and I splashed some water in my face.

Today was the day, Carlisle would do a scan on my head to see if the chemo is working.

I've been nervous about this day for a week now. Ever since that day…

Before the "thing" Edward always took my mind of everything. But since that day I went over to his house, he always seems distant.

We haven't talked about what happened, I don't even know if he felt the same thing I did. Probably not… He just thought I liked him and tried to distance himself from me now, so he didn't have to deal with an annoying girl.

So now I couldn't stop thinking about everything that was going on… especially the thing in my head.

To me, it felt like my headache got less. But of course now I had to deal with the hair loss and the throwing up.

There wasn't a day that I felt completely healthy anymore.

I slowly got ready and went downstairs waiting for Edward to come and get me. It would probably be a very pleasant ride, the both of us not talking to each other.

I looked up when I heard his car driving up to the house.

I got up and got my jacket, walking out of the house and locking the door.

When I turned around I saw him leaning against the car looking at me with a strange look.

'Hey…' I smiled a little and walked to the car. He just gave me a nod.

I got in the car after he opened the door for me and I watched him as he walked around the car and got in on his side.

I'd really have to talk to him at some point, but not now… I was too nervous.

I guess I was mad at him for letting me do this on my own, well not really on my own… But he didn't help me anymore… emotionally… he did still come by my house every day, even when he didn't really have to.

I looked out the window the whole way.

When we got to the hospital, he got out and opened my door again. I got out and took a deep breath when I saw the hospital.

I looked at Edward and saw him looking at me and I didn't care what he'd do but I grabbed his hand quick and held hit tight.

For a moment I thought he was going to smile, but then he didn't and he started walk inside pulling me after him.

Oh I'd do anything for him to turn around and ask me if I wanted to run away. I would do it right away.

We walked into the hospital and towards Carlisle's office right away.

I was a bit surprised when I saw Alice standing there.

She smiled brightly at me. 'Hey Bella!'

'Oh… hey Alice…'

'What are you doing here Alice?' I looked up when I heard Edward saying that. He sounded pretty mad.

I looked back at Alice and saw her smiling at him. 'Like I said before, I wanted to be here for Bella…'

Edward made a weird sound that sounded like he growled.

But thankfully Carlisle decided to walk up to us then. 'Oh hey Bella!' He smiled at me. 'How are you today?'

I looked at him. 'Well I… to be honest, I'm very, very nervous.' I realized I was still holding Edward's hand and I quickly let go. I didn't want him to get uncomfortable.

But he looked at me for a second and then took my hand again. He winked quick and I was shocked. He hadn't winked for a week now…

Carlisle nodded. 'Yes I understand that. Well, let's get this over with as soon as we can then…'

He walked me to the scan room, with Edward and Alice following us.

I laid down on the table like I did that first day, after I changed into a hospital gown.

I waited a few minutes until Carlisle said he was done and I got back up and changed back into my hospital gown.

I walked out of the room and into the small room next to it where the others were.

I stopped when I saw the frown in Carlisle and Edward's head, that could never be good…

'Bella?' Carlisle looked up at me still with that frown. 'Bella… I…'

'It's not good is it?' I whispered.

I saw him shook his head slowly and he must've probably explained something to me, why it wasn't good.

But I already didn't hear anymore…

All I heard was my world falling apart.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I hope u liked it… and plz don't let me down this time!!**

**Some dramatic chapters will happen now… so be prepared!**

**Thnx for reading and plz review!**


	14. Chapter 12 Cancer

**Thnx for all the reviews!**

**And a special thank you to: Gweasley for being the 100****th**** reviewer ;)**

**And I got a lot of great reviews… some really made me laugh xD Especially when people asked me if I was going to kill Bella or not… (I'm the only one who knows ;) Didn't even tell my best friend… she's the one who's freaking out the most haha)**

**Well let's get on with it then…**

**BPOV today ;)**

**Song: Cancer – My chemical romance, I've been wanting to use this song since the beginning… but there was never a good chapter for it… well I think this one is the right one…**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 12 – Cancer**

I had the dream again, it was like it was haunting me. Everything went the same as last time. Edward walked into my room, acting all weird… and it ending up with me feeling my head and waking up screaming.

But this time I wasn't at home.

This time I woke up screaming in a hospital bed.

That was the only difference with last time. And of course this time there was someone close enough to hear me, because as soon as I started screaming I heard running footsteps down the hall.

And only seconds later Edward was standing in the doorway. 'Bella? What's going on…'

He looked so worried. A frown on his face.

Suddenly I remembered why I was here again. I remembered the last time I saw Edward frown…

The last time was when I fell apart. When was that? How long ago did that happen… It was just like last time when I ended up in the hospital. I didn't have a clue what day it was, or even if it was day or night, because the blinds were closed and the lights were on.

'Bella?' Edward's voice brought me back from my thoughts. 'Bella what happened?'

'Nothing… it was just a dream…'

A very vivid dream, but I wasn't going to tell him I was so nervous because of a dream.

He nodded. 'Okay… well, I'm glad you woke up. I erm, well… I kind of missed having you around…' He went a bit red.

But I couldn't even think of the red spots on his cheeks. All I could think about was what was going on with me.

'Edward? What did Carlisle tell me before I fell apart?'

He looked at me and he frowned again. He really had to stop doing that…

'You don't remember?'

'No Edward… I was kind of thinking about something else when he was talking about that…'

'Oh. Right.' He sighed and walked to me sitting on the edge of my bed. 'Bella you…'

He sighed again and took a deep breath. 'The tumor grew… and Bella, the only thing we can do now is give you stronger chemo… but remember what happened last time when you got a stronger one, you ended up even worse…'

I looked at him and then down at my hands. 'So I'll have to take the stronger one and feel like crap and maybe make it get worse, or don't do anything and die for sure?'

'No one knows if you'll die Bella… I've heard weird things from my father. People who were even worse than you… and then one day everything went okay and they were getting better every day…'

I nodded. 'But who says that'll happen to me right? No one knows that either…'

He looked at me with a weird look. And he took my hand. 'Bella I…' He sighed and stopped shaking his head. 'You have to try Bella… please, for your parents, for…' He stopped and looked back at me.

'For who Edward? For my family?' I let out a fake laugh. 'Besides my parents no one cares about me… I got no one Edward… why would I even want to stay here?'

'I wasn't talking about your family…' He whispered softly and he looked up at me.

I looked in his eyes for a few seconds, until I got what he meant and I felt my cheeks go red. 'I… erm…' I just didn't know what to say to that.

He watched me thinking of something to say and then got up. 'I should go…'

'Edward… please don't leave me alone…'

He looked back at me and I realized how desperate I just sounded and the way I looked probably didn't help either. If I were him I would run off screaming by now.

But he didn't, he sat back down on the bed and smiled a little. 'I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be leaving you alone at a time like this.'

I smiled back at him. 'Thank you Edward…'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Edward sat with me all morning, he told me it was morning, until Carlisle walked into my room.

He nodded at Edward and he got up letting go of my hand, the one he'd been holding all morning and I felt weird when he did that…

Carlisle sat down in the chair next to my bed and he smiled at me. 'How are you feeling Bella?'

I smiled weakly. 'Oh I feel so great…'

He smiled a little. 'I shouldn't have asked right?'

I nodded. 'No… I kind of feel awful…'

He sighed softly. 'I'm so sorry Bella, I really thought you were getting better instead of worse. I mean you were back home after you know… and everything seemed okay… and now.' He sighed.

I looked at him. 'Well… Edward told me what my options were.'

Carlisle looked at me. 'Yeah I know. You can have a few days to think about it.'

'It's really serious now isn't it?' I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I wasn't going to let them go. 'I know I'll have to go with the stronger chemo, because I can't just do nothing and let my parents watch me die…' I felt one of the tears in my eyes rolling down my cheek.

'You always have a choice Bella, always…' he took my hand and squeezed it softly. 'But if that's what you want… I'll make sure you'll get through this Bella. No way I'll let my favorite patient die…' he winked at me.

I smiled a little. 'I bet you say that to every patient…'

He grinned. 'Damn… you got me there. I thought none of my patients ever noticed that.' He winked again and got up. 'We'll try a stronger chemo tomorrow Bella, okay? We'll see how it goes…'

I nodded slow. 'Okay… thank you Carlisle, I really appreciate everything you did for me.'

'Of course, it's my job.' He smiled again and walked out of my room.

I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. My life was messed up.

I closed my eyes and started thinking about the things Carlisle didn't tell me, but I knew about them because I read about it on the internet. The things that I wouldn't be able to do anymore if the tumor got bigger, or if the chemo wouldn't catch on.

But of course that even made me more depressed.

I wished I could wake up screaming right now, and see all of this had been a dream…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**That was it… I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!!**


	15. Chapter 13 Kiss

**So, I came back to life haha… I wanted to write yesterday… but I was so tired after my introduction at school I couldn't think clear… today it's a bit better ;)**

**Thank you for all the reviews… **

**I especially laughed about this one: ****HOW LONG WILL U CONTINUE TO TORTURE THE POOR WOMAN! Just call shepherd and let him operate on her!( Yes I started watching greys anatomy again.) Thank you Auraka xD**

**EPOV and I think this is the chapter you've been waiting for :D**

**Song: Who wants to live forever – Queen**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 13 – Kiss**

Why her? That was the only question that kept going through my mind. Why Bella? Why not someone else.

It broke my heart when I saw the look on her face, when Carlisle told her about it. And then she broke apart.

She doesn't even know I sat with her the whole time she was out. I'm too scared to tell her.

I've been too scared to tell her anything for a while now. I'm scared of my own feelings.

I have no idea what's going on with me, but since that day Alice told me I liked Bella, I'm sure I really do.

I think about her every minute of every day.

After Bella woke up again, Carlisle made me go home. He said I had to sleep at some point. So I went home, even though I didn't want to.

When I got home I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling.

I had to make a decision…

If I told Bella how I felt and she'd say yes or whatever the answer to my question would be, and she'd die soon… then what, then I'd be all alone again.

But she wasn't going to die, I wouldn't let her.

I closed my eyes and saw her face in front of me, that first day I met her. The day I heard she was sick.

I got my pillow and put it over my head.

And of course I heard my door open at that moment, Alice just always knew when something was up with me.

'Edward?' She whispered and I felt her sit down on my bed. 'Edward what's going wrong?'

I put the pillow back under my head and looked at her. 'Bella…'

She nodded slow. 'Thought so…' She took my hand and looked at me. 'Edward… please, just TELL her!' She smiled. 'You can't deny it anymore, I see it in your eyes whenever you mention her name, or when Carlisle does. You love her, but you really have to tell her! She needs a reason to live Edward…' She squeezed my hand.

I looked at her as she was saying that and I closed my eyes. 'What if she doesn't feel the same way?'

'What if she does?' She smiled. 'There's only one way to find out Edward, go on.' She got up and tried pulling me up by my hand.

I got up slow. 'You really think so?'

She sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Edward Cullen, are you blind? Go on… before I'll drag you to the hospital.'

I got up and smiled. 'Okay. I'll do it.'

'Good now go Edward!' She let go of my hand and gave me a soft push in the back.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Walking past Jasper and Emmett on my way. They said something to me but I didn't listen. I was afraid that if I'd stop now I wouldn't have the guts to go anymore.

So I got in my car and drove off to the hospital.

During the ride the only thing that kept going through my mind was what Alice said: _"Edward Cullen, are you blind?" _

I got out of my car after I parked it, walking into the hospital.

Some people greeted me, but I didn't pay attention.

"_Edward Cullen, are you blind?"_

I got to Bella's room and I took a deep breath walking in.

"_Edward Cullen, are you blind?"_

I saw her sitting in a chair near the window, looking outside. And I stopped. 'What are you doing out of bed?'

She looked up at me slow and I saw her wet cheeks, I felt my heart break again and walked to her fast. Putting a chair closer to hers and I took both her hands. 'What's wrong Bella?'

She looked at me and I saw new tears forming in her eyes. 'I'm scared…'

I squeezed her hands. 'I know.'

She shook her head. 'You don't Edward, you don't know what this is like. I go to sleep every night, wondering if I'll be able to use everything the next morning. Maybe I won't be able to talk tomorrow… or something else. And it's freaking me out.'

I just stared at her. 'I'm here. Please don't be scared Bella.'

She looked at me and nodded slow. 'But you're not here all the time?' She said with a weak voice.

I smiled a little. 'I'll be here whenever you need me, I let go of her hands and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the nightstand and I wrote down my number. 'If you ever need me while I'm away… call this number.'

I put it back on the night stand and smiled. 'Don't be scared Bells…' And without thinking I got up and then made her get up as well. I sat back down and pulled her down on my lap.

She looked a bit shocked at me but then she laid her head down on my shoulder.

I put my arms around her and stroked her back.

I was scared of telling her now, I waited too long.

"_Edward Cullen, are you blind?"_

I closed my eyes and sighed softly. 'Bella, I…'

She looked at me and got up fast. 'I'll erm… I'll sit back down here.'

'No no… that's not it Bella…' I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. 'Bella I…' I looked at her and without thinking I put my hands on her cheeks and pulled her softly towards me and I felt our lips meet.

I kissed her for a few seconds, but she didn't kiss me back.

I pulled back and looked at her. She just stood there.

I watched her for a while, but she didn't say anything. I looked down. 'I'm sorry…' I whispered and I walked out fast.

'Stupid stupid stupid…' I murmured to myself and I walked back to my car. When I got in I banged my head on the steering wheel a few times. I could just kick myself.

'Now she'll really like you Cullen…'

I sighed and laid my head back on the seat.

Now she'll really want you to be her nurse Edward, this was probably the last time you saw her.

I sighed and turned my car out of the parking lot.

"_Edward Cullen, are you blind?"_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Muhahahaha :D I hope you liked it xD It was so much fun to write…**

**Thank you Auraka for helping me!**

**Please review! And maybe there'll be more soon ;)**


	16. Chapter 14 Love

**Thanks everyone for the reviews :D I know I'm evil haha**

**And for people who thought I would forget the prologue… how stupid do you think I am? :) But I did change it a little, since in Twilight it wasn't the exact same thing either… so I changed the prologue into something my friend came up with. (Again thank you Auraka xD) the things that happen are the same… Bella just isn't sleeping but shes awake, that's the only difference**

**So here it goes ;)**

**Song: Save you – Simple plan**

**BPOV and I'll need to repeat a part again… to show what Bella felt during the last chapter.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 14 – Love**

I'd been sitting in my room on my own all day, I just wanted to be alone. Since I didn't think Edward would come see me today. Carlisle said he had a day off.

But after I'd been sitting in that chair by the window for hours, I suddenly heard his voice. And I was aware of the fact that my face was wet from the crying I'd been doing.

'What are you doing out of bed?'

I looked up at him and I saw his expression change right away. Before he had a strange look and it changed to pity. Always the pity.

He walked over quickly and took both my hands. 'What's wrong Bella?'

I looked at him, and just seeing his face made me tear up again. 'I'm scared…' I whispered.

He squeezed my hand. 'I know…'

I couldn't stand it when people said that. Only people who had this, knew what it was like. So I shook my head. 'You don't Edward, you don't know what this is like. I go to sleep every night, wondering if I'll be able to use everything the next morning. Maybe I won't be able to talk tomorrow… or something else. And it's freaking me out.'

He stared at me, probably shocked by what I said. 'I'm here. Please don't be scared Bella.'

I nodded and sighed. 'But you're not here all the time.' And I could just feel my voice failing.

He smiled a little. 'I'll be here whenever you need me.' He suddenly let go of my hands and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the nightstand and wrote something down. 'If you ever need me while I'm away… call this number.'

'Don't be scared Bells…' I looked at him when he called me that. He got up and he took my hand making me stand up. I was confused. What was he going to do now?

I was just shocked when he sat down and pulled me down on his lap.

I sat there for a few seconds just staring, until I realized how happy this made me feel. So I laid my head down on his shoulder.

He slowly put his arms around me and stroked my back.

I knew he wanted to tell me something, but I couldn't figure out what.

I heard him sigh and I looked up a little. 'Bella, I…'

Oh god, he wanted me to get up. I was probably too heavy. He thought he made a mistake. So I got up as fast as I could. 'I'll erm… I'll sit down over here.'

'No no… that's not it Bella…' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Bella I…' He looked at me again and then suddenly he put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me softly towards him and I felt our lips meet.

I opened my eyes wide with shock. Oh my god…

Oh my god! Edward was kissing me, he was KISSING me!

I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know he felt like this. I did sort of start to realize I felt like this.

But…

I realized I should probably kiss him back if I wanted this. But then it was already too late. He pulled back and looked at me. All I could do was stand there. I didn't know what to say or do.

I saw him look down. 'I'm sorry…' he whispered and he walked out.

No no no! A voice yelled in my head. Go after him! GO NOW!

But I couldn't.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It had been 3 days now and Edward didn't come back.

I asked Carlisle about it and he said Edward needed some time off, so he gave him the week off.

He must've realized how I felt about that, because as soon as he said that I got sad. I wanted to see Edward, he was the only light at the end of that tunnel.

But he never came.

I didn't want to call the number he gave me. What if it was me he needed some time off with?

I was restless all that time, not knowing why he stayed away was horrible.

But then, on the 4th day, I was standing next to the window again. When I heard a noise behind me.

I turned around and there he was.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. It seemed like he was the only one who could make me smile these days.

And he smiled back at me. His perfect, heartbreaking, crooked smile. 'Hey…'

'What's wrong? I thought you wouldn't be here today?' When I looked at him all I could think of were his lips on mine.

'Bella, there's…' He sighed and looked at me walking a bit closer.

'What Edward? Tell me?'

'Bella I'm… I'm in love with you…' He whispered and he looked down again.

I stared at him for a few seconds. I did not expect that.

He looked at me and he walked even closer.

And I felt butterflies start to flutter down in my stomach. All the pain in my head was suddenly gone. The only thing I felt was his hand slowly taking mine and then him pushing me back against the wall.

Then he leaned in.

I closed my eyes and it felt like something exploded in me when I felt his lips on mine.

And this time, I didn't forget to kiss him back.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Sorry for the fact that it's a bit short, but I thought this was just the right ending for this chapter…**

**Thnx for reading! And plz review :)**


	17. Chapter 15 Feelings

**N aOmg… thank you!**

**I thought the chapter was a bit weird… but apparently all of you didn't!**

**Thank you :D**

**So this chapter is dedicated to all of you!!**

**This chapter will be EPOV… explaining what happened to him after he kissed Bella the first time…**

**People asked me if I would put that in… and of course I would!**

**Song: Lay all your love on me – Dominic Cooper & Amanda Seyfried (Love that song :D)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 15 – Feelings**

I must've been sitting there, with my head on the wheel, for like 15 minutes . Until I finally drove off.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I kiss her?

Now I ruined everything. Our friendship. Everything…

I drove around for a while. Until I ended up next to a bench somewhere out of town. So I parked my car and sat down on it. Just looking around at the woods. I needed to think about something else, I had to. Or I'd only torture myself more.

But of course, I couldn't be left alone for long. Because after a few minutes my phone rang.

I got it out of my pocket and looked. I sighed, Alice.

I picked up. 'What?'

'So… how did it go?' I could just tell she was smiling. And I only felt more sad.

'Not good Alice.' I stared at the sky.

'What do you mean not good? Don't tell me you screwed it up Edward, I will kill you!'

'I did Alice, I didn't tell her how I felt, I kissed her instead.'

'So? What did she do?' She obviously didn't see the problem…

'She just stood there… she didn't do anything.'

It was silent for a few seconds and I could almost hear Alice's mind racing through all the options why Bella didn't react and I suddenly heard her gasp.

'You IDIOT! You said you didn't tell her anything right?'

'Yes? So?' I didn't get it…

'Oh my god Edward, wouldn't you be shocked if someone suddenly started kissing you without any warning? Wouldn't you freak out for a moment before you realized you might've liked it or not…'

I didn't say anything.

'You just kissed her out of nowhere… she didn't know what was coming, of course she was shocked… Oh my god Edward you are SO stupid!' And then she hung up.

I stood there. Shocked, still with my phone pressed against my ear.

Could Alice be right? No way… I'm not that stupid. I saw the look in Bella's eyes.

I slowly got up and walked back to my car getting in.

I drove off and went back home.

When I got out my car I saw Alice standing inside looking at me. I saw her shaking her head a little and I walked inside, walking up to my room right away. I couldn't handle her right now.

I laid down on my bed again, just like I had earlier today.

'Please tell me what to do…' I whispered.

I didn't know why, but I always talked aloud if there was something bothering me, when I was little it made me think my mom could hear me.

Now I knew better, but I still did it.

I sighed again, knowing I'd never get an answer.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I felt so miserable… I haven't been to the hospital in 4 days. And it's killing me…

I never thought someone could make me feel like this.

But she did… Bella.

Alice kept telling me to go to her. But I guess I was too scared…

Too scared to face what I had done.

Maybe she hated me. If she didn't hate me for kissing her, she'd probably hate me for staying away.

I was sitting downstairs in the kitchen when Carlisle walked in. I asked him not to talk about Bella. But I could see it in his eyes. He wanted me to go visit her.

'I can't…' I looked away and got some cereal.

'Edward. Please, you don't know how much she's changed, just because you're not there anymore…'

I closed my eyes. 'Please don't…'

He nodded. 'Fine then…'

I took my cereal and walked outside. Sitting down at the front door steps.

I sat there for a few minutes. Everything that people said to me, people meaning Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle, going through my head.

'_Edward Cullen, are you blind?'_

'_Oh my god Edward! You are so stupid…'_

'_Way to go bro…. girls always like it when you kiss them and then never show up…'_

'_Edward it's obviously that you're in love with her…'_

'_Tell her that you love her!'_

'_Stop this whining Edward!'_

'_You don't know how much she's changed, just because you're not there anymore…'_

I suddenly got up and ran down the steps getting in my car. And I drove off as fast as I could.

I HAD to let her know. I couldn't keep living like this, without her.

I raced down the road until I got to the hospital.

I walked inside until I got to her room. Of course I let my jacket go against the door, so she knew I was coming.

When she turned around, a smile appeared on her face. And I just knew I'd done the right thing.

I answered her smile. 'Hey…'

'What's wrong? I thought you wouldn't be here today?' I kept looking at her, my gaze dropping down to her lips. The lips that were on mine just a few days ago.

'Bella, there's…' I sighed and walked a bit closer to her.

'What Edward? Tell me?' Damn it, I didn't know how to say this. So I decided to just throw it out there.

'Bella I'm… I'm in love with you…' I whispered and looked down. Waiting for her response.

Nothing came, so when I looked up and saw her just looking at me. I thought about what Alice had said.

'_Oh my god Edward, wouldn't you be shocked if someone suddenly started kissing you without any warning? Wouldn't you freak out for a moment before you realized you might've liked it or not…'_

This was the same thing. So I walked a little closer. Hoping Alice had been right.

I saw the look in her eyes and I knew I owed Alice big time.

I slowly took her hand in mine, entwining our fingers and then I slowly pushed her back against the wall.

I slowly leaned in and I've never felt as happy as at that exact moment.

The moment our lips touched and Bella started kissing me back.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Muhahahahaha same ending… Sorry haha**

**Hope u liked it!**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can… (more reviews make me wanna update sooner to please all you…)**

**So review!!**


	18. Chapter 16 Now what?

**Thank you everyone! Thank u soooooo much :D**

**Sorry it took me a bit long.. but I just had my first week at school…. And lets just say that Im tired… :( new school, new city, new everything…**

**Well… I wont bother u all with that… and I'll try to update sooner after this chapter…**

**BPOV & EPOV  
Song: Something happened on the way to heaven – Phill Collins**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 16 – Now what?**

The last week… there is only one way of describing it. Heaven. I don't think Edward left my side once. Well maybe only to go to the bathroom.

We'd been talking about everything. Seriously everything. Even the stuff that didn't matter at all. Like our favorite colors and stuff.

But it didn't bother me at all, I wanted to know everything about him. Everything I could possibly know.

And right now, Edward was laying besides me on my bed. Holding my hand. It was the best feeling I've ever had. I didn't even know how I couldn't have seen it before. The fact that I was madly in love with Edward Cullen.

Only problem was… I hadn't told him yet.

I don't know why I didn't. But every time I opened my mouth to say it, it got stuck in my mouth or something. It just wouldn't come out.

He told me he didn't want to rush me into things. That I should take my time. But what if I didn't have that? What if I didn't have time…

I wanted to let him know how I felt.

And it was so frustrating not to be able to tell the one you loved how you felt about that person. I just wanted to scream it out. But I couldn't.

I looked at him as he was talking about more stuff and I couldn't help but smile when I saw his face so close to mine.

He kept talking for a while until he noticed I was staring at him and he smiled back. 'What?'

'Nothing. It's just fun to watch you talk.' I smiled more and kissed his cheek.

His smile got wider. And it turned into my favorite smile. 'Its fun to watch you talk as well'

'Well I don't get to do that much when you talk as much as you're doing now…' I grinned. Teasing him a little with his talking.

He shifted a little so he was on his side and he leaned over me a little. 'I love you Bella…' he whispered. He leaned in slow and I felt the butterflies in my stomach again.

He kissed me. And I felt my heart rate going up.

He pulled back as the machine next to my bed beeped faster and he started laughing.

'Bella, maybe I shouldn't kiss you anymore if that'll happen…' He winked.

'Oh no you won't…' I reached out and put my hands behind his head and pulled him to me again.

He chuckled and kissed me again.

And the machine started beeping again.

We kissed for a few minutes, until I couldn't hold it anymore and I just had to take a breath and I couldn't suppress a yawn.

He laughed again. 'Am I that boring?'

I smiled sleepily. 'I'm sorry Edward… You just tire me out…' I smiled.

He smiled. 'Get some sleep then…' He laid back so I could put my head on his chest and lay against him.

I curled up against him, and in just a few seconds I dropped off.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella sleep for hours. I never got tired of it. And because she slept a lot more than I did, I had the chance to watch her a lot.

But that night was different. Bella didn't talk at all in her sleep. Normally she always talked…

And she never laid as still as she did now…

Something wasn't right.

I slowly got up a little and looked at her. I couldn't see anything by looking at her. I slowly put her head down on the pillow and I got out of the bed and looked at the screen to see if everything was doing it's job. I pushed the red alarm button.

The night nurse came running in and she looked at me. 'What's going on?'

'Something's not right with her…' I knew I sounded a little panicked and it probably wouldn't help.

She walked over and checked on Bella. 'Everything seems fine to me Mr. Cullen…'

'But something's wrong.'

'She's fine…' She looked at me like I was crazy. And walked back out of the room.

But I knew she wasn't.

Something was terribly wrong with her.

I had to find a way to let the nurse see it too. But Carlisle told me about her. She's very stubborn and once she got it in her head that Bella was fine, I wouldn't be able to get it out.

And Carlisle was at home sleeping. He just did 3 shifts. Because everyone always needed him.

So there was no way I could get him to wake up.

And besides… Esme would kill me.

She always told us when we were little that we had to walk on our toes whenever Carlisle had a long shift. And if we woke him up she'd ground us until we were at least 30 years old.

So part of that always stuck with us. We would never ever wake Carlisle up.

But part of me wanted to do that so much.

I looked at Bella and frowned. What if I was mistaken… and she was just sound asleep. Not having nightmares for the first time while I knew her?

I watched her for a while.

She was breathing, her heart was beating. Everything seemed normal.

But I couldn't shake off the feeling, the feeling that something would go horribly wrong not long from now.

I slowly sat down in the chair next to the bed and reached out and took her hand.

I closed my eyes and tried to ban everything out.

I was just overreacting. Bella was just fine.

Nothing would happen to her.

She would get all better from the cancer.

Right?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Haha what will happen? Are Edward's feelings right? Will something go horribly wrong? **

**I hope u liked this chapter… I know it's a little weird, but I had to put it in to continue….**

**Please let me know what u thought! And help me get over the 10.000 hits :)**


	19. Chapter 17 Dreaming and Pleading

**First of all, thanks for the reviews.. and thnx for bringing me over the 10,000 hits… in only 1 day!**

**I wont update as much anymore, because Im pretty busy with school..**

**So probably once, maybe twice a week…**

**Sorry for that…**

**A special thank you for BellaEdwardlover1991, for helping me.**

**And thank you vans**

**BPOV & EPOV again**

**Chapter 17 – Dreaming and pleading**

Something wasn't right… I looked around and I wasn't in my hospital bed anymore.

As a matter of fact, I had NO idea where I was.

I looked around again, I was in some old house. Somehow it seemed very familiair, like I'd seen it before. But I couldn't remember when.

I walked to the other room and I saw a huge old chair. I slowly sat down in it and I closed my eyes.

_A little girl ran into the room I was in. 'Grandpa! Grandpa!' The little girl looked familiair as well._

'_Grandpa! Guess what! Jake's mom is sick!' She obviously didn't know what it meant. But when I looked to my side, I suddenly noticed I wasn't in the big chair anymore. I was standing next to it. And there was an old man sitting in the chair._

'_Bella dear, I know she's sick…' I looked at him quick. Did he just call the little girl Bella.I kept looking at him and I frowned. Was this my grandpa? The one that died when I was 6, I didn't really remember him._

_The little girl pouted. 'But I love her grandpa, Jake's father said she won't be around much longer. I don't want her to leave!' I saw tears rolling down her cheeks._

_The old man pulled the little girl, me as I figured, on his lap and stroked her hair. 'I know sweetheart, but sometimes things have to happen. Jacob's mother is very sick, that she wants to leave, or else she won't be able to take care of Jake and his father anymore. And it'll make Jacob and his father very sad when they'd have to see her so sick.'_

_The little girl looked at him with big eyes. 'So she's in pain?'_

_He nodded. 'Yes, in very much pain…'_

'_I will make her better!' She jumped off his lap and ran off._

_The old man sat there for a while. 'You always gotta do what you think is best…' He suddenly looked up and he looked me right in the eyes. 'People don't like it when people they love are suffering.'_

_I frowned. Not sure if he was talking to me, but I answered him anyway. 'So what are you trying to tell me?'_

'_Like I said, people don't like it when people they love are suffering…'_

_I frowned again, but then I saw he was slowly fading away. 'No wait! What do you mean by that?!'_

'_Remember what I said Bella' And with that he was gone._

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the chair again. Where was I?

I got up and started wandering through the house.

What did grandpa mean?

I kept thinking about it, but deep down I knew what I thought about it.

What he said about Jake's mom. That it was better that she left.That it would hurt Jake and Billy.

I got upstairs and I saw a bed standing there. I laid down on it and stared at the ceiling. I knew what I had to do.

I thought about Edward and a tear rolled down my cheek.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi**

**EPOV**

I was sitting next to Bella's bed. Holding her hand.

She hadn't woken up yet. No one slept this long. No one slept for 3 days in a row. No way…

I knew what she was doing. Or at least, what her body might be doing without herself knowing it.

'Bella? Please wake up… Don't do this to me.'

What was going on. Carlisle said he couldn't be sure yet, but he said she was in a coma. No way she was in a coma. She wouldn't do that to me.

'Bella wake up…' I whispered and a tear rolled down my cheek, a tear I quickly wiped away again. I told myself I wouldn't cry.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi**

'Edward please… please come home… You can't stay here forever…' Alice was pleading. Standing there in Bella's room.

It had been 2 weeks. And Bella still didn't wake up.

I hadn't left her room once, I wanted to be here when she'd wake up.

But every day, someone from my family came by to try and get me to come home.

But I wouldn't leave my Bella.

I knew she would wake up any second.

And when she would… she would be okay.

She would be fine… right?

I looked up at Alice. 'Leave me alone Alice. I'm not going home.'

She sighed and sat down in the chair next to Bella's bed. 'Fine, then I'm not leaving either. I'll stay here with you.'

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. 'Why would you do that?'

'Well, I've barely seen my brother for the past 2 weeks. And I kind of miss him. Have you seen him?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Alice… You know I can't leave her. What if she wakes up?'

'You can at least come home to eat and sleep. She won't mind if you'll do that. She would understand'

But if she wakes up, and no one's here. She'll freak out.'

'Well then, you could always ask one of us to watch her while you get some sleep.'

'She doesn't know you that well…'

'So? As long as there's a friendly face. As soon as she'd wake up we would call you…' she smiled.

She had me with that one and she knew it.

I sighed and rolled my eyes again. 'Fine…'

She jumped up and smiled. 'Good… now get your butt back home, Esmé is worried about you. She has the whole table full with food for you to eat.'

I sighed and slowly got up. 'Fine…'

She hugged me and sat back down. I kissed Bella's head and walked out of the room.

I'd be back in a few hours.

She wouldn't wake up in a the next few hours.

Right?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I hope you liked that… and I assure you, Bella's grandpa didn't mean what Bella thought he meant, he meant she should fight for her life. She just misunderstood.**

**Thank you for reading… and please let me know what you thought… Maybe I'll update sooner now… because I already know what Im going to do next…**

**And since I bought myself a laptop, I got more time to write…**

**See you all next time!**

**p.s. You should read my sisters story, Are we sure? Her username's: LivesInLove, it's a HSM story, but it's great :) (If you knew me, you'd know what I thought of HSM… but this one's great! **


	20. Chapter 18 Giving up

**Thanks again for all the reviews… lets hope I get over the 200 with this one… so help me get more ;)**

**I saw I didn't type the name of the one who guessed right what happened to Bella… so here it is again: Thank you vansgurl144 (I hope I got it right now) Cus u were the only one who guessed it right about Bella being in a coma.**

**I hope u'll like this chapter, like I liked writing it… well… like… haha read and find out what happened to Bella. ;)**

**BPOV and EPOV again.**

**Chapter 18 – Giving up**

I'd been wandering through the house for god knows how long. I kind of figured out why I was here. But of course I couldn't be sure about it.

The thing I was very sure about was the fact that I missed Edward like hell. I wanted nothing more than just to be able to hold him in my arms and kiss his soft lips.

But I had to stay here, for their sake.

I couldn't be so selfish. Edward would get over me. Charlie would be fine without me. Everyone would be fine eventually.

But a little voice in the back of my mind told me that Edward wouldn't get over me that fast. Because he'd been sitting by my bed for weeks.

I frowned. Where did that come from?

I took a deep breath. I just had to get through this. And I would be just fine staying here.

I was never hungry or thirsty here. So I didn't need anything.

I'd wandered through the house every day. But there wasn't much to see. There were no books, there wasn't a tv or anything. There was nothing for me to do here.

I still didn't know why I was in a house, wasn't there supposed to be some big black nothing?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I had to get out of here. I was going crazy here. I heard voices in the big empty rooms.

'_Bella, please wake up…'_ A ghostly voice said.

I frowned and looked up. 'Leave me alone!' I yelled into the air.

I had to get out of here…

I closed my eyes and I suddenly felt lightheaded. And suddenly I felt the floor coming closer very quick.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**EPOV**

I must've been home for only 30 minutes when my phone rang. I quickly got it and saw it was Alice. 'No way…' I muttered and picked up.

'Edward? She's waking up! And she's saying your name over and over…'

I hung up again without saying a word and I ran out of the house and got in my car, driving off to the hospital.

When I got there, which seemed to take ages for me, I ran to Bella's room and saw her tossing and turning.

'Bella?' I walked over and stroked her hair. 'Bella say something…'

She moved her head from left to right and her eyes fluttered.

'Has Carlisle been here yet?' I asked looking up at Alice.

And she shook her head. 'No, I called you first…'

I nodded and pushed the alarm button, knowing he would know what it meant.

It took him only 10 seconds to get to Bella's room.

I took a step back as he examined her.

'Bella? Can you hear me? Bella?' He opened one of her eyes and held a light in front of it. 'She's reacting… she should wake up very soon…'

And as soon as he said that, Bella opened her eyes.

I took a step forward again. 'Bella?' I took her hand in mine and I felt her grab mine.

I smiled. She was back.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**BPOV**

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Edward standing there. And I moaned softly. 'No no…'

I could see the hurt spread across his face for a second, before he hid it away.

I couldn't be here, I didn't want to hurt him. I had to go back.

So I closed my eyes tight, trying to go back.

But of course, I couldn't. I had woken up now and couldn't go back there again.

'Bella?' Edward whispered and I opened my eyes looking at him with tears in my eyes.

'I have to go back…'

'No you don't Bella…'

I could feel the pain back in my head, in the house the pain hadn't been there. I hadn't felt it for a while now.

And I closed my eyes because of it. I felt tears burning and then I felt them rolling down my cheeks.

I opened my eyes again after a while. 'Edward, I can't do this anymore… it hurts so much.'

I saw his face turn blank and he turned away. That only made me feel worse. I didn't want to hurt Edward.

'I'm sorry… but it's only getting worse, I don't want you to see me like this. I just want to die…' I cried

I saw Alice and Carlisle slowly leaving the room. And Edward was still turned away from me.

'You're so amazing Edward, you made my last few months so good. But I don't want you to stick around anymore. I want you to find someone else. I won't be around much longer…'

And when I said that, I knew I was right. I couldn't do this anymore.

Edward suddenly looked up and I was shocked when I saw he had tears rolling down his cheeks as well.

'So, you just expect me to forget about you? To let the one person I ever let close to me in such a long time just push me away? How can you even ask me that… How can you just give up like that. I love you Bella… I don't want you to leave me, and if you would just fight. I'm sure you wouldn't have to. But if you give up, then you'll leave me. And what am I supposed to do then? What am I supposed to do when you die and I'm here all alone? I can't live without you anymore Bella. I love you so much. And I'm not going to let you give up. I will do everything I can to make you see that this doesn't have to be the end.'

I looked at him with big eyes. I felt my heart flutter when he said all these things.

'I'm not letting you leave me Bella…' he whispered.

He took my hand again and kissed it. 'If you die, I'll die with you…'

I looked up at him and my eyes started watering again.

Could he be right? Would it be okay if I would fight?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Did Bella really give up? Or did Edward make her change her mind…**

**What did you think of Edward saying all that? :P Please let me know…**

**I hope you liked it…**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 19 Future

**Thank you sooooo much… I love you all :D**

**And this time: A special thank you to: TwiWriter15… ur review was very great :P**

**This fanfic will be done in maybe 4 or 5 chapters… so I better get on with it ;)**

**EPOV**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 19 – Future**

When she finally opened her eyes and looked at me. She moaned softly. 'No no…'

I felt a bit hurt when she said that. Wasn't she happy to see me? I saw her looking at me and I quickly pushed the hurt away.

I just watched her, as she closed her eyes.

'Bella?' I said softly. Wondering if she'd look at me again. And she did. But she had tears in her eyes.

It hurt me to see her cry.

'I have to go back…' She whispered softly.

'No you don't Bella…'

I watched her as I saw the pained expression on her face come back, the one she'd been having all the time before she went into the coma.

I just wanted to hold her, but she didn't look like she wanted me to.

But then…

Then I saw the tears rolling over her cheeks.

'Edward, I can't do this anymore… it hurts so much.'

I didn't want her to say this, she wasn't supposed to say this! I turned away from her. Trying not to show her the hurt expression on my face.

'I'm sorry… but it's only getting worse, I don't want you to see me like this. I just want to die…' she cried and I felt my heart break.

I heard Alice and Carlisle slowly leaving the room. But I didn't look back at Bella yet. I couldn't hold back the hurt in me anymore. She couldn't just do this. She didn't even think about me.

'You're so amazing Edward, you made my last few months so good. But I don't want you to stick around anymore. I want you to find someone else. I won't be around much longer…'

I looked up and I felt the tears in my eyes roll over my cheeks.

I couldn't let her do this. I had to make her change her mind. There had to be a way.

'So, you just expect me to forget about you? To let the one person I ever let close to me in such a long time just push me away? How can you even ask me that… How can you just give up like that. I love you Bella… I don't want you to leave me, and if you would just fight. I'm sure you wouldn't have to. But if you give up, then you'll leave me. And what am I supposed to do then? What am I supposed to do when you die and I'm here all alone? I can't live without you anymore Bella. I love you so much. And I'm not going to let you give up. I will do everything I can to make you see that this doesn't have to be the end.'

She looked at me, with those big eyes of hers. And something in her eyes made me continue.

'I'm not letting you leave me Bella…' I whispered.

I took her hand slowly and kissed it. 'If you die, I'll die with you…'

And when I said that, I knew I was right. I could never live without her.

She looked at me and new tears appeared in her eyes.

What was I ever going to do without her?

I kissed her hand again. 'Please Bella… You have to fight… for me.'

She looked at me and then closed her eyes. 'I don't know Edward. I can't live with this pain anymore.'

I sighed and nodded. 'Get some sleep.' I whispered in her ear and kissed her head.

'Lay with me, please?' She said with such a sweet voice that I smiled. I pulled back the cover and laid with her. Holding her close. 'Sleep, my angel…' I whispered so softly.

It wasn't long before she started breathing slower and she fell asleep.

I just watched her. Thinking about what I would do if she left me.

But I couldn't even imagine my life without her anymore.

Something had to happen soon. Or she wouldn't be around much longer.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about that. That possibility.

The possibility that I'd be alone again…

I didn't want to think about that anymore. But it kept creeping back into my head.

What if.

Always the what if's.

I closed my eyes and buried my head in her hair. 'I love you…' I whispered softly. Knowing she wouldn't hear me.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep as well.

But what I dreamt about, wasn't good at all.

_When I opened my eyes, I was in the hospital. But in another room then I was in now._

_I looked around and saw Charlie standing there._

_Charlie…_

_What was he doing here? It was during the day, he was at work during the day._

_I walked a little closer and was a bit shocked by the expression on his face._

_His eyes were full of sadness, and he looked a lot older than when I last saw him._

_What happened? Why did he look like this?_

_I also saw he hadn't shaved for a while._

_I looked around the room and I suddenly saw where we were._

_This was the part of the hospital where the really sick patients were brought._

_Why was I here? I fell asleep in Bella's room. How did I get here?_

_I walked to the room next to this and I stopped in the doorway. I stopped when I saw the one laying there in the big bed._

_The girl that was supposed to be Bella, but she looked so fragile. All her hair was gone. And she looked like she shrunk to half her normal size._

_She had dark circles around her eyes and she didn't look like she did before at all._

'_Bella?' I whispered._

'_Edward…' I turned around when I heard Carlisle's voice._

'_What?'_

'_You know she won't answer you Edward, she won't wake up… she's already too far gone…'_

'_What are you talking about? She's fine… she talked to me before.'_

'_No Edward, she hasn't talked in days… she's too weak.'_

'_No she's not… dad stop it.' I looked at Bella. Why didn't I remember what happened…_

'_She's too weak to fight Edward, that's why we stopped treatment.' I heard the pity in my father's voice. And I looked up at him._

'_She's not too weak, she'll get through this.'_

_He slowly shook his head. 'She won't Edward…'_

_And as if Bella had been listening, the machine next to her started beeping. I mean it had already been beeping. But now it beeped none stop._

_I looked at Bella so fast that I nearly overstretched my neck. 'Bella?' I walked to her so fast._

'_Edward…'_

'_Do something! You have to do something!'_

'_No I can't… Bella doesn't want to fight anymore Edward, she can't…'_

'_No! She will fight! Just sort this out!' I yelled._

'_No Edward…' He said and I felt his hand on my shoulder. 'There's nothing I can do.'_

_I slapped his hand away and put both my hands on Bella's cheeks. 'Bella! Don't you dare doing this to me! Get back here!' I started shaking her a little._

'_Edward let her go…'_

'_NO!' I cried and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. 'DO SOMETHING!'_

_But the machine just kept beeping, until Carlisle turned it off._

_He left the room, he left me just standing there crying holding Bella in my arms._

_The Bella that wasn't really Bella anymore…._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I shot up straight. Sitting there in Bella's bed and I looked next to me, seeing her there.

And I closed my eyes in relieve. I felt my cheeks were all wet, I'd been crying in my sleep.

I put my hand on Bella's chest to feel her heart beat and I wiped away my tears.

I would have to make her change her mind.

I had to…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Omg… I hope you liked what I wrote! It was pretty hard to write this! I felt so bad for Edward… :(**

**Please let me know what you thought…**


	22. Chapter 20 Change

**Thanks everyone for reviewing me and letting me what you thought…**

**And I made it to 200!**

**So I dedicate this chapter to my best friend Auraka, for being the 200****th**** reviewer! :D And to: TwilightFanatic01, cause even though you cant read my story… your one of the people that make me wanna write!**

**This might be a bit of a weird chapter… but I just need some things out there… to get to the end of this story… so plz don't flame!**

**Oh and I put up the prologue for my new fanfic, the one I'll write after this: Can't have you… so please read that!**

**BPOV & EPOV this time**

**Song: Never enough – Rebecca Lavelle**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 20 – Change**

'_Bella?' I heard a voice whisper. And I just knew it was Edward._

_I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't…_

_I wanted to reach out to him and just hold him, why couldn't I open my eyes…_

_And oh my god what was that feeling…_

_I felt like I was being pulled down into the darkness. But I didn't want to go there. I wanted to go to Edward. Edward needed me. I could hear his sobs. I just wanted to reach out and hug him. Because it broke my heart to hear him cry._

_But I had to use all my strength to keep from going in the darkness._

_Then I heard a beep next to me and Edward started screaming._

_What was going on?_

_Then I knew… I knew as I couldn't fight it anymore and I was being pulled down farther and farther into it._

_Until there was no going back…_

_And I knew my life had just ended._

I woke up screaming and I sat up straight. Looking around fast.

I closed my eyes for a second, when I noticed I was just back in my hospital room.

´Bella? Are you okay?' I heard a worried voice next to me. And I looked and saw Edward laying there beside me in my bed.

I was so happy he was still here, and I let him know by holding him so tight and kissing his cheek. 'I love you Edward…' I whispered and smiled.

He looked at me with a confused look. And I smiled again. 'I… I love you too…' he held me tight and that only made me feel better. I wanted to be in his arms forever.

The dream was still fresh in my mind. I didn't want to make Edward cry. And I knew that if I kept going like this. I would do that eventually.

'What did you dream about?'

'Erm… nothing…' I didn't want to tell him, because it'd only make him sad.

He nodded slow. 'Right… well I had a weird dream too. And I really hope it'll never happen, what I dreamt about.'

'What was yours about then?' I whispered.

'No I'm not telling you, not until you tell me yours.'

I smiled. 'Promise me you won't be sad…' I looked up in his eyes.

He nodded again, and so I told him.

'I dreamt I was dying…'

He looked at me, he just looked, not saying anything.

'And it made me realize something… you kind of made me realize it in my dream. I don't ever want to hear you cry again Edward… please don't ever cry about me again.'

He looked down at me. 'If you'd leave me, I didn't have a choice Bell… I love you. I won't be able to keep myself from crying if you died.'

I smiled a little. 'That's what I realized. Edward, you'd be here for me forever right?'

He smiled. 'Of course, forever…'

'Good.'

I saw the hope in his eyes. And I smiled knowing I might make that hope come true.

Because I realized, I didn't want to leave Edward. Not yet at least… I've only known him for a few months. People shouldn't be ripped apart after they only met a few months ago.

I didn't want to be ripped away from Edward. Not yet.

I didn't ever want to see that look back on Edward's face. The look I caused, because I gave up fighting.

But I couldn't tell him yet, what if I couldn't fight it anymore. What if it was too late. I heard Carlisle talking about the fact that if I didn't fight really hard I wouldn't be able to anymore.

But I wanted to fight… I had to… for Edward.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**EPOV**

She scared the life out of me when she started screaming like that. I thought the pain was getting too much for her.

But thank god it wasn't. It was just a dream.

'Bella are you okay?' I whispered.

She looked at me with a scared look at first, but that look disappeared pretty fast. And she suddenly leaned down and hugged me tight, I felt her lips on my cheeks and I smiled.

'I love you Edward…'

I was a bit confused, where was all this coming from?

'I… I love you too Bella…' why was she acting like this?

'What did you dream about?'

'Erm… nothing…' I saw the look in her eyes again, like she was scared of something.

'Right… well I had a weird dream too. And I really hope it'll never happen, what I dreamt about.'

'What was yours about then?' She whispered. And I knew just the way to get her to tell me what her dream was about.

'No I'm not telling you, not until you tell me yours.' I grinned.

She smiled. 'Promise me you won't be sad…'

I nodded and listened to her.

'I dreamt I was dying…'

And she told me everything that happened in her dreams, until she woke up.

I just looked at her, that sounded almost exactly like my own dream.

'And it made me realize something… you kind of made me realize it in my dream. I don't ever want to hear you cry again Edward… please don't ever cry about me again.'

I stroked her hair softly.. 'If you'd leave me, I wouldn't have a choice Bell… I love you. I won't be able to keep myself from crying if you died.'

'That's what I realized. Edward, you'd be here for me forever right?'

I smiled. 'Of course, forever…' Could it be…

'Good.'

It almost sounded like…

Oh my god… did she change her mind?

Would I get to keep my Bella?

Oh please let her have changed her mind…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**So again… sorry for the weirdness… I really hate this chapter… its all messed up… but I don't know how to put it differently… sorry!**

**Please let me know what you thought anyway…**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 21 News

**Thnx for all the reviews…**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days… but I was really busy with school… and then I was too tired to do anything. But here it is! The next chapter…**

**After this one. Only 1 more chapter and an epilogue… I think I'm coming to a nice ending…**

**BPOV**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 21 – News**

It had been 3 weeks since that day. The day I changed my mind.

I wanted to fight, I promised myself I would. But I didn't know if it worked or not. To me it seemed like nothing changed. The headaches kept coming. Probably the only change was the fact that Edward seemed happier. And I hadn't even told him I changed my mind about this.

But still, seeing him happier. Already made me feel like I succeeded. Seeing him happy, made me happy.

And after 3 weeks, today was the day I was going to have another scan.

The day I would finally see if my decision made any difference.

Edward more nervous about it than I was. Because I saw that spark of hope in his eyes every time I looked at him.

Now I just had to hope I wouldn't let him down. I just had to hope I'd be here for him.

Okay maybe I was a little nervous. But only because of the fact Edward was here with me. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what I would've done.

I looked at Edward sitting next to my bed. Lately he almost never let go of my hand. Probably because I could be gone any minute now.

I smiled when I saw his face. He always made me smile. Somehow I still didn't understand why a guy like him could possibly want someone like me, the almost bald girl.

But somehow he did. And that was all that mattered.

I really hope Carlisle will be able to give me at least a little good news. I don't want to know what Edward will do if it got worse.

I would find out any second now. Seen as I heard Carlisle's footsteps down the hall.

Edward looked up when he heard them as well.

'Bella? Are you ready?' Carlisle asked me when he appeared in the doorway.

I nodded and smiled. 'As ready as I'll ever be…' I slowly swung my legs over the edge of the bed. And Edward rushed to my side. Helping me out of the bed.

'Edward I'm fine…' I smiled at him. But he wouldn't let me go.

'I'll help you Bella…' He had his arm tight around my waist. Holding my hand with the other.

'Okay then…'

Carlisle led us to the scan room. I looked around the room. It seemed so long ago since I was here for the first time.

That day, the day I found out I was sick.

It was weird, but I couldn't even remember it that well.

Edward helped me lie down on the table. 'Will you be okay?' he asked me softly.

I smiled. 'I'm fine Edward..'

He squeezed my hand and I saw him leave through the door on the left of the room. I looked at the window, which Carlisle and now Edward stood behind and I smiled.

'You ready?' I heard Carlisle's voice coming through the speakers and I nodded. I laid my head back down and felt myself being slowly pushed into the machine.

'Just think about happy things, Bella. And try not to move your head.'

'Okay…' I closed my eyes, the only thing that appeared in front of my eyes was Edward's face. That should do the trick I guess.

I smiled a little as I remembered every thing about Edward, how we met. How he helped me get through this. And ofcourse, the day he told me he loved me. And then finally. The day he tried to convince me to keep fighting. The things he said… I could remember every single thing of it.

'_So, you just expect me to forget about you? To let the one person I ever let close to me in such a long time just push me away? How can you even ask me that… How can you just give up like that. I love you Bella… I don't want you to leave me, and if you would just fight. I'm sure you wouldn't have to. But if you give up, then you'll leave me. And what am I supposed to do then? What am I supposed to do when you die and I'm here all alone? I can't live without you anymore Bella. I love you so much. And I'm not going to let you give up. I will do everything I can to make you see that this doesn't have to be the end.'_

Edward truly made me happy.

It seemed like only a few seconds when I was pulled out again. And I got up out of the machine.

'Okay, you did great Bella. You can come over here…'

So I got up and walked out of the room and into the little room next to it.

Edward took my hand again right away. And he squeezed it gently.

I looked at him and smiled a little.

'You'll be fine…' He whispered. And I saw the hope again.

Right now, at this moment. I wanted him to be right.

I closed my eyes tight when I saw the image of my brain appear on the screen. Please let it be good. Please let it be good… I kept on chanting in my head.

Edward squeezed my hand tighter. And I felt my heart drop.

I felt tears burning in my eyes, knowing what this meant.

It didn't took long before they were rolling down my cheeks.

'Bella?' I heard Edward ask me confused.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. And I saw his worried face.

'Why are you crying?' And he frowned.

What was he talking about? Ofcourse I was crying. I mean this meant I had to leave him alone soon. I frowned when he started smiling. What the hell was he smiling about? There was nothing funny about this.

'Bella. I think you're not getting it…' I heard Carlisle say and I turned to him. And he was smiling too.

Oh god… did this mean….

'Bella your tumor is smaller than last time… look.' He pointed at the screen and I looked at it. And he was right. Even though you could hardly see it. It was a little smaller than before.

'Oh my god…' I looked at Edward and I started crying again.

I saw him frown again. 'Bella?'

I threw myself into his arms. And I held him tight crying on his shoulder.

'Why are you crying now?'

'I'm… so…' I couldn't even say it.

But everything could still change. This was only a start.

What if it went wrong again?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I hope you liked that! Don't flame me cus of this… but it is true that if people start fighting they have more chance of curing… but is Bella getting better or not? **

**You will find out next chapter… the final chapter!!**

Please let me know what you thought about this!


	24. Chapter 22 Our final goodbye

**Thnx again everyone!**

**Special thank you to: breakingdawn24 for your review… cus I wasn't too sure about what I said.**

**This is the final chapter! After this just the epilogue and then that's it!**

**EPOV and BPOV, This chapter takes place a few months after the last one… so plz don't be confused**

**Song: 2 stars – Meaghan Martin**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 22 – Our final goodbye**

10 months… it had been 10 months since that day.

10 months of pain and suffering.

But in the end. 10 months of happiness, 10 months in which I slowly got my life with Bella.

The life I'd wished for since that day I told her I loved her.

Bella…

I loved her more with every day that passed. Every time I saw her, my heart still fluttered.

She was my world.

And right now. I got to the point in which I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I wanted to tell everyone what we had. How much I loved her.

I would show everyone just how much I loved her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
BPOV**

Today would be the day of my final consult. Hopefully the day in which Carlisle would tell me I was completely cured.

It seemed like it all happened so fast.

Since the day I started fighting back. Things only went worse once.

_I was back at home, finally._

_I loved being back home. Edward was here all the time as well. But today, I was over at his place. To finally meet his family officially._

_So we were having dinner together. Alice kept talking to me, bouncing up and down her seat._

_I started getting a little headache from her. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that. So I excused myself and got up going to the bathroom._

_Once there, it only went worse._

_Lately my headaches came back from time to time. But not constantly like before._

_Today was one of the days where it came back._

_I put my hands on the sink and closed my eyes._

_I stood there for a while, before I looked up at myself in the mirror. _

_Something wasn't right._

_I closed my eyes and didn't realize I was falling until I felt my head hit the floor._

_The last thing I heard was Edward's frantic voice calling my name._

_Then everything went black._

I'd been in the hospital again after that. Carlisle told me it only happened because I was back home again, and then meeting the Cullens. It was just all a bit too much.

Nothing really changed.

He just kept me in the hospital for a few more weeks.

That had already been 8 months ago.

When he let me go home again after that. Nothing happened.

I took things slowly. Not doing all the things I did before.

Edward also made sure of that. He kept by my side all the time. I could see he was getting a little on Charlie's nerves. But because Edward made me happy, he dealt with it.

And Edward did make me happy.

After all, he was the reason I was still here. If I didn't realize back then that I never wanted him to be hurt again because of me. I would've never fought back. And I surely wouldn't have been here anymore.

Edward was my life.

Alice came over a lot as well. The first time she came over. She already started exclaiming how bad my taste in clothes was. And I hardly knew her back then.

The next time she came over, she brought tons of bags with clothes.

But I loved her for it. She was one of my best friends these days.

Edward and Alice both helped me through the past few months.

Of course there were times I just wanted to give up.

But I never could. I just had to look in Edward's eyes and I would change my mind again.

How could I ever give him up?

I got pulled out of my own thoughts when I heard Edward's knock on the door. And I jumped up opening the door.

He smiled when he saw me and he kissed me. 'Hey Bells. You ready?'

I smiled. 'Of course.'

We went out to his car. He helped me get in and he got in on the other side.

He turned and looked at me for a few seconds.

'What?' I asked feeling a bit self conscious.

He smiled. 'You look beautiful… you know that?' He smiled again and took my hand.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and quickly looked the other way.

He chuckled and we drove off.

We sat in silence during the ride. Him holding my hand the entire time.

He helped me get out again when we got to the hospital. And we walked inside, Carlisle told us to just go to his office the last time we were here. So that's where we went.

Edward knocked on the door.

'Come on in!' Carlisle said and we opened the door.

'Hey Carlisle…' I smiled at him and I gave him a quick hug, before I sat down.

Edward sat down in the other chair and he took my hand again.

'So… Bella.' Carlisle smiled at me. 'How are things?'

I smiled. 'Great, I feel good.'

He nodded and his smile got wider. 'I got amazing news for you then…'

I squeezed Edward's hand so tight I saw him flinch out of the corner of my eye.

'You're completely cured…' He showed me the scan we made the day before.

I couldn't even see it clearly. Because I had tears in my eyes. 'Thank you…' I whispered.

'Of course Bella…' Carlisle smiled and I got up and walked around his desk and hugged him so tight.

Carlisle started laughing and he hugged me back as I cried. 'Now now Bella, no need to cry.'

Edward just sat in his chair. Staring at the place the scan had just been.

I let go of Carlisle and turned to him. 'Edward?' I smiled a little.

He slowly looked towards me and a huge smile formed on his face. 'I told you!' But the way he had just stared, I knew he hadn't been completely sure.

I walked over to him and I jumped on his lap and gave him a long kiss.

'I love you Edward…'

He smiled. 'I love you too Bella…' He kissed me again and then hugged me tight.

This was finally it. Our final goodbye to my disease. I smiled and took a deep breath.

We must've been sitting there for a few minutes until Carlisle cleared his throat.

'Well, now how about you go home and celebrate. And I will go home and tell the family.'

I smiled when he said it like that, because he really made it sound like I was part of "the family" which in a way I was of course.

I got off Edward's lap and I smiled. 'Thanks again Carlisle…' I smiled and I kissed his cheek.

He smiled. 'Of course Bella… anytime. But don't get sick again' He winked. 'I'd help you every time, but I'd rather not.'

I smiled back. 'Same here…' I looked at Edward. 'Lets go…' He smiled and took my hand. 'Bye dad…' And we walked out.

'Come on, I got a surprise for you…' He pulled me after him.

'Edward… what are you..'

'Shhh just follow me…' He had a huge smile on his face and I couldn't help but follow him.

What was he planning… But I knew he'd never tell me. So I just followed him.

He stopped after a while. And he turned to me. 'Close your eyes…'

'What? Edward…' I whined a little. I never liked it when people told me that.

'Please?' He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I sighed and closed my eyes.

I felt him pull me after him again. Slower this time.

After about 5 minutes we stopped. And he let go of my hand. 'Wait there… I'll tell you when you can open your eyes.

I heard him walk away softly and it sounded like he was moving things.

After maybe another 5 minutes I heard him walk closer again. 'Okay… open your eyes…'

I slowly opened my eyes, but I was blinded by the sunlight at first. So I didn't see anything yet.

After a few seconds I opened them again and I looked around. On the ground was a huge blanket spread out. With a pick nick basket on top of it.

'A pick nick?' I smiled a little. I told him a few weeks ago that I never went on a real pick nick. Because Charlie isn't someone who thought about that on his own.

He smiled at me. 'I wanted you to have a pick nick when you were better.

I smiled more and I hugged him. 'Thank you… that is real sweet of you Edward.' I smiled and I turned back to the blanket and I sat down on it.

He sat down next to me and he got the basket and started getting everything out.

He gave me a sandwich and we started eating.

We talked about everything that happened to us.

I felt so happy, just sitting here with him. In the middle of the park with the sun on my skin.

We finished eating after a while. We really ate too much.

I laid down on the blanket and closed my eyes. I hadn't spend much time in the sun for a while now.

I felt Edward lie down beside me and he took my hand again.

We laid there for what felt like a few minutes. But when I opened my eyes again I saw the sun was setting.

I didn't feel Edward next to me anymore so I sat up and looked around for him.

I got up and saw him standing next to the lake staring at the water. So I walked over and took his hand. 'You okay?' I whispered.

He slowly turned to me and he smiled. 'I'm great.'

I smiled and I stood next to him looking at the water.

After a few minutes I felt Edward look at me. And I looked back at him. 'What?'

He smiled. 'Bella… there's something I've been wanting to ask you… and I think today would be perfect.

'Okay…. What did you want to ask me then?'

He smiled and he took my other hand as well. 'Bella I…'

He sighed and looked away for a few seconds.

'What Edward… tell me…' I got worried when I saw him struggling with something. So I made him look at me and I gave him a quick kiss. 'Tell me…' I whispered.

He looked at me and he took a deep breath. 'Okay then… here it goes…'

I watched him. I was still a little worried.

'Bella, I love you. You know that right?'

I nodded. 'Of course I do Edward… was that what you wanted to tell me? I already knew that… you didn't have to be so worried about it…'

'No no Bella… that wasn't it.' He took a deep breath again.

'The day I first met you… I loved you from the start Bella, I know that now. I just didn't realize it yet back then.'

I looked at him. 'I feel the same…'

He smiled. 'I know…'

He closed his eyes for a while. 'Bella…'

I looked at him. 'Just say it…' I saw the sun slowly disappearing into the water from the corner of my eye. But I focused on Edward. 'Please…' I was so worried about him now.

He looked right in my eyes. 'Bella, will you marry me?'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Muhahahahahaha I hope you liked that! xD You all thought the title meant that Edward and Bella had to say their final goodbyes to each other! xD But it was just to Bella's disease…. Or was it? (A) Read and find out in the epilogue!**

**Did Bella say Yes? :P Or did she say no? :P You will find out in the epilogue!**

**I hope you liked this chapter… I made it extra long for all of you!**

**Plz don't flame me for the ending xD **

**Please let me know what you thought!**


	25. Epilogue

**So everyone… here it is. The epilogue.**

**I just want to thank you ALL again for helping me with this story. You're all great!**

**This really was the best story I ever wrote. (the rest kinda sucked) **

**If I ever do decide to write a sequel… I'll let u know by posting an A/N here…**

**Oh and another thing: I got a lot of reviews saying: It's pic nic… and YES I KNOW! (sorry) but here in the Netherlands it's pick nick… so it's just a habit ok? Sorry for doing it wrong…**

**Song for this epilogue: Eric's song – Vienna Teng**

**BPOV and ofcourse EPOV, not gonna hold u back on a last bit of Edward**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Epilogue**

'Bella you look amazing! Stop worrying!' Alice told me for the 1000th time. I was so nervous.

Today was the day. Our…

I couldn't even say it properly.

Our wedding day…

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. This was it. The day I'd been waiting for.

I stood there looking at myself for a while when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was and smiled when I saw Charlie.

'Hey dad…' I smiled at him and turned around.

'Hey Bells, you ready?' I nodded at him.

'Yeah I am…' He took my hand and we slowly walked out of the room. As soon as we got out I saw Alice jumping up and down at the top of the stairs.

'Are you ready?' She smiled and kept jumping.

'Alice please…' I smiled. 'Yes I am…'

'Yay!' She squealed and I saw her give the sign to let the music begin.

I took another deep breath when the nerves came back. And I felt Charlie squeeze my hand.

And I started walking down the stairs with them. Alice in front of us.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**EPOV**

I had no idea I could ever be this nervous.

What if Bella decided she didn't want this anymore?

What if she tripped and fell down the stairs…

What if…

I sighed and mentally kicked myself. 'Stop it Edward…' I whispered and I looked up fast when I heard the music start playing.

And I saw her feet first, and then slowly my Bella was revealed. And she looked so beautiful. I just wanted to run to her and hug her so tight.

But I knew Alice would kill me then. So I stayed where I was.

She walked to me as fast as Alice would let her and I smiled when she was in front of me.

'Hi…' I mouthed and I smiled more.

'Hi…' She mouthed back and I took both her hands.

Carlisle would marry us today. So he was standing next to me.

But I didn't even hear him talk. All I did was stare into Bella's eyes. So when she squeezed my hand I quickly looked up at Carlisle.

'Your vows Edward…' He whispered.

'Oh right…' I smiled when I heard everyone laugh and I looked back at Bella.

'Bella, you…' I took a deep breath. 'Before I met you, I was an empty shell, you can ask my family about that…' I saw Alice nod from the corner of my eye and I smiled. 'But then somehow when I met you, the girl from the hospital. My life got meaning… my life was fun again. And it made me feel so helpless when I saw you just getting sicker.' I sighed softly. And I wiped away a tear I saw on her cheek. 'But then… then I suddenly saw the light back into your eyes, I still don't know what caused that. But all I know that I'm so grateful for that… because I love you Bella… with all my heart…'

I smiled and wiped away another tear, but this time from my own cheek.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**BPOV**

Oh my god… was it possible that I loved Edward even more when he just said that?

I smiled and looked at Carlisle.

'Okay now Bella…' He nodded at me and I took a deep breath.

'Edward, my life was just plain. Nothing exciting every happened to me… and then I got sick. I didn't have any reason to fight. Who would miss me? Besides my parents that is…  
And then you came along, like my knight in shining armor…' I smiled at Edward. 'You gave me a reason to fight Edward… You! Were the reason the light came back to my eyes. You! Were the reason I wanted to go on… and I'm planning to go on forever if I can… I love you Edward…' I was crying by this point, but I didn't care.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife…' I heard Carlisle say.

But I wasn't even listening anymore. All I saw was Edward lips coming closer to me.

And fireworks exploded when he kissed me.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**EPOV**

We were dancing in the moonlight. While the rest was inside enjoying themselves.

We just needed some time alone.

And it was amazing…

Just outside, holding Bella.

In the full moon, the fireflies coming out of the woods and dancing around us.

'How long will we be together Edward?' I heard her whisper and I smiled.

'Forever and forever and forever…' I murmured.

That sounds exactly right to me.'

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of forever….

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Damn it… it's really over… :'(**

**I hope you liked my story… and please don't forget to review when u finished this!**

**Btw… I realized I never said this!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of this… just maybe the storyline… but none of the characters… or the last 3 sentences from the epilogue… **

**And help me get over the 300 reviews!! :P**

**I'll try to start with my next story: Can't have you, as soon as I can!**


	26. Important! Sequel news!

**Good news! Cus of all of you telling me to write a sequel… Im planning on doing so!**

**I don't know when I'll start yet. Cus Im busy with school and I got 2 other fanfics going in… Just watch my profile now and then!**

**Just thank: TwilightFanatic01, she finally made me do it…**

**Summary:**

_Bella and Edward, you couldn't imagine a better match. After what they've been through. You'd think they could finally live happily ever after.  
But then it strikes again… will their happy little family survive through another strike? Or will this be the end…_

**And if I start this… Im gonna see if I can think of things.. and if people wanna read it… if not…. Well I'll take it off again…**

**Xx Kirsty**


	27. AN Sequel

**I put up the summary of the sequel. Go check it out!**

This A/N will be deleted after a while.


End file.
